Totally In Love
by LovebirdsJATE
Summary: Kate comes to visit Jack whilst on the run, will she stay and what will happen with the well known budding relationship under the pressure of the media and unforeseen vistors and events? And what is the secret Jack is hiding? POST SEASON 3 OFF ISLAND.
1. Chapter 1: Take The Bed

He didn't think he'd ever hear from her again. But that fateful day when Sayid was rummaging through the fridge the phone rang. Jack answered. She asked for him, her voice full of fear. Jack had told her he was there and she had broken out into tears. She needed a place to stay, just for a while. Jack had agreed.

Kate walked up the steps to their apartment. She stopped in the door way and took a big breath. She breathed out opened the glass door. She looked down the list. _Shephard_ one read, room 105. Kate punched in the numbers, her hand was shaking.

"Hello?"

"Its me." Kate responded. There was a beep and Kate opened the door. Kate walked up the steps. Her shoulder bag was the only luggage she had. She got to room 105 and knocked. She heard a T.V. going but then it turned off. The door opened.

There was Jack. Kate smiled at him shyly. She saw Sayid as well. Suddenly a large dog came barking forward and nearly jumped on Kate. Kate gasped and jumped back. Sayid grabbed the dog's collar and pulled it back inside. Kate giggled nervously.

"Sorry, she's protective of us." Jack joked. Kate nodded. She came forward. Jack took her bag and set it down on the floor. She came in looked around the apartment.

It was filthy. There was clothing on the ground, plates left out, a movie and DVDs lain carelessly about the room. Kate turned away from the mess and hugged Jack tightly. Jack chuckled and hugged her back. Kate held him for a few moments longer then necessary. Jack rubbed her back gently and she let go.

Kate hugged Sayid as well but not as tightly and let go sooner. She glanced at the dog sitting in the corner growling at her. Kate chuckled nervously. "Thanks for letting me stay." Kate said sweetly. Jack smiled.

"Anything for a friend." Sayid brushed off. "How about a shower? Would you like one?" He asked. Kate nodded eagerly. "Great, mine is being painted so you need to use Jack's." Sayid explained to her. Kate nodded and smiled.

Jack lead her into his bedroom. It was a bit cleaner and so was his washroom. He gave Kate a few towels and got the water started for her. He left the powder blue bathroom and was about to leave the bedroom as well when Kate called him back. Jack stopped and turned.

"Thanks again, Jack, really." Kate said. Jack smiled.

"No problem, Kate."

Kate turned and shut the door. She took off her clothing and stepped into the shower. She nearly moaned when the water made contact with her skin. She hadn't showered in a long time. Kate stood under the water, thinking about where she needed to go after here when suddenly something occurred to her. Jack was single! Jack was bachelor for god's sakes! He probably had young women coming to his apartment all the time. Kate froze while she shampooed her hair. Did Jack have women in this shower all the time? Jack was a young, single, attractive, _doctor _there was no reason he wouldn't have women in his shower. But she doubted Jack was a player. Kate leaned against the wall but in agony came off it when she realized Jack may have had a girl pressed against that shower only last night. Kate nearly hit her self.

_Kate, you twit head!!! _She scolded her self. _Jack just wouldn't let you come over and sleep on his couch if he was bringing women in and out all the time. Sure, he's single as far as you know but that doesn't mean he's screwing women senseless in the shower every night and not calling them the next day! Jack doesn't have sex on first date, Jack doesn't have sex unless he knows the women, and loves her…doesn't he?!?!_

Kate had her self in a mess. She breathed in and out and finally stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body and realized she had no clothing. Kate dried her self off slightly and then snuck through Jacks bedroom and popped her head out the door.

Sayid and Jack where sitting on the couch with the dog. The dog growled at her. "Ummm…I need something to wear…there's something in my bag." She said. Sayid grabbed it and rummaged through, glancing up at Jack once, it till he found some pajamas and clean underwear for her. He handed it to Kate who disappeared back into the bedroom

Sayid looked at Jack and grinned. Jack grinned back. "What so amusing?" Jack asked. Sayid rolled his eyes.

"Found lots of her panties and bras in there." He chuckled and Jack rolled his eyes also. Kate came out with a towel rapped around her head.

Jacks eyes scanned her body. She was wearing plaid purple and pink pajama bottoms with a brown tank top. She came forward but stopped when the dog started to growl again.

"Quit it, Megan!" Jack snapped and shooed the dog off the couch. Kate giggled and sat down on the right of Sayid. She leaned forward to see both of them.

"I hope I'm not causing any…um…intrusions or anything…" Kate trailed off.

"Of course not, Kate." Sayid said gently.

"But if you bring a girl home and she sees me sleeping in on the couch won't she be put out?" Kate asked frowning. Jack and Sayid shared a glance. Sayid knew what this was about but Jack didn't. Sayid knew this was about the relationship blossoming between Jack and Kate and Kate's curiosity for Jacks status.

"First of all, Kate, you're sleeping in my bed." Jack explained. "And secondly, Sayid is currently trying to find an old sweetheart and I'm single and not looking." He said.

Kate didn't know if she should be happy or sad. If Jack was single that was good, because he was open for her but open to other women, but he said he wasn't looking so that meant all girls where out didn't it?

Kate was planning on telling Jack how she felt the day they had been rescued. She panicked and despite Jacks beg for her to not to run, she did. Now she was still on the run and wanted to be with the man she loved, and that meant being with Jack.

"I'm sleeping in your bed?" Kate asked, shocked.

"Yes." Jack said nodding. Kate shook her head back.

"No, Jack, you live here, that's your bed."

"Kate, you're the guest, I insist."

"Well, I insist to, Jack! Really, I'll be in the way enough as it is!" Kate raised her voice.

"The answer is no, Kate! You've been on the run, the pull out bed is horrible, you deserve a good bed!" Jack told her firmly. Kate stood up.

"No, Jack!" Kate exclaimed. Jack stood up. They where trapped between the couch, and coffee table. The T.V. sat just beyond the table. Sayid sat awkwardly between the two people.

"What's the matter with you, Kate? Why is it so hard?" He demanded.

_Because of how I feel…_

"Its not that…" Kate started when suddenly Megan began to bark madly and jumped at her, teeth bared. Kate screamed and flung her self at Jack. Jack wrapped his arms around her and spun her away so his back was to her. Luckily, Sayid stopped her and sent her away. He stood behind Jack nervously.

Kate stood shaking in Jacks arms. She looked up at Jack who was looking down at her in concern. "Are you alright?" He asked. Kate nodded, taking a big gulp. Jack nodded and smiled. He kissed her forehead gently and Kate closed her eyes, loving the feel of his rough lips against her soft skin. Kate sighed happily.

"Please, Kate?" Jack asked looking her in the eyes. "You need a nice place to sleep after being on the run." Kate studied his eyes. His big brown eyes held concern and compassion and love? Kate didn't have time to think about it when all of a sudden Megan came charging around the table and Kate, baring her teeth and growling.

"Jack!" Kate exclaimed as Megan jumped onto Kate's back, knocking her and Jack onto the couch. Jack landed with a thud and broke Kate's fall. Sayid grabbed Megan's collar then picked her up and roughly pushed her into his bedroom. Kate buried her head into Jacks chest, tears where about to spill from her eyes because of the scare.

"Kate?" Jack asked. Kate looked up and Jack saw the tears. "Oh, Kate…" He said. "Megan's not all that bad I promise. She doesn't like strangers." Kate nodded.

"I want to go to bed, Jack." Kate said softly. Jack nodded. He scooped her up in his arms and, much to Kate's delight, carried her off to bed. He laid her down in the navy blue bed. The wall was blue and there was clothing littering the floor. The room seemed dark and masculine. Jack kissed her forehead.

"I'll wake you for dinner." Jack said and left.

Kate lay awake, excited about dinner and happy about her closeness with Jack but terrified by the dog. She also wasn't pleased that she had acted to helpless when she was scared but liked his protectiveness over her. Kate sighed and rolled onto her stomach, pulled the covers over her head and closed her eyes, falling asleep to Jacks scent.

**Next time - Does Jack tell Kate how he feels? And if he does, how will she responde? And what is Jack's secret?**


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams

**Thanks guys. Sorry if I didn't review to you last time. Been busy. Enjoy, sorry that it is short. The next one is about three times this length, if not more!! :) **

Kate was cooking the kitchen when Jack came in and rapped his arms around and gave her a kiss on the neck. Kate giggled happily. He placed his head on her shoulder.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Fine. How about you?"

"Fantastic, baby." He gave her another kiss on the forehead. Kate felt Jack pull her arms behind her back.

"Jack? What are you doing?" She asked cautiously. Jack sighed and kissed the back of her neck roughly.

"Sorry, baby." A cold metal object slipped around her wrists and Kate gasped. Handcuffs.

"Jack!" Kate gasped again. "No! Why are you doing this!" She struggled from his grasp but Jack held her tight.

"You're a criminal, it's either on the run or in jail for you, Kate. Do your time. Then we can be together…"

Kate woke up with Jack leaning over her. He smiled. "Hey." He whispered. Kate smiled.

"Hey." She whispered back. Jack smiled. "What time is it?" She asked.

"11:00 pm." He told her. Kate frowned. "I was going to wake you for dinner but you seemed to be having a good dream so I left you. There something in the fridge if you want to heat it up." Kate nodded slowly, still shocked by her nightmare. "Megan's in Sayid's room." He told her.

"Okay." She whispered. Jack moved around the room. He picked up baggy sweat pants and was about to leave when Kate called him back. He sat down on the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Everything, everything's wrong you idiot!!! Kate thought. Can't you see that! We can't be together!!! I'm a criminal I'll ruin your life! They'll find me and take me away!

"I'm not staying here for long." Kate explained. Jacks face fell. "I can't stay in one place for to long. So, if I leave in the middle of the night, don't be shocked." She giggled. Jack didn't find this funny.

"Don't leave in the middle of the night, Kate, please." Jack begged. "We want you here." He told her. Jack took her hands in his. "Just stay here as long as it's safe. Kate, you can't be alone anymore." Jack said.

No kidding.

"We want you to be safe with us. Let me at least go with you if you plan on running."

"What?" Kate nearly screamed. "No! Jack! I can't do that to you! No!" She ripped her hands away from him but Jack took them back.

"Please?" He asked.

"Why?"

Jack looked away from her eyes and at the ground. He kicked a dress shirt away. "How about we talk about this more later?" He asked. Kate frowned.

"Just tell me why." She murmured. Jack started intently at her eyes.

"I-um-I love you, Kate."

**Sorry its short, good cliffy for short chapter? I say so. Next one is _much_ longer. WHAT is Jacks secret? Is it a dark secret? How is Kate going to responde? And what is Jack's idea to keep Kate from jail? **


	3. Chapter 3: When You Were Young

Kate started at him. Several emotions filled her body. Love, shock, regret, fear and happiness. Kate couldn't deal with all this at once. She jumped up and began to pace. Jack laid down where she had been.

"Not the reaction I had hoped." He told her staring at the roof. Kate stopped pacing.

"What where you expecting?" She asked curiously. She looked at him in wonder. He looked confused and sad.

"What I was expecting was this." He sat up and gestured to her and then ran a hand through his hair. Then he fell backwards again. "I hoped you'd fall into my arms and tell me you love me to." Kate giggled. Jack turned his head to Kate. "This isn't funny, Kate!" He exclaimed.

"Oh. Right, sorry." Kate sat next to him and started at him. Jack looked at her. Kate smiled and brought her hands to his face. Jack slowly sat up and Kate brought him to her. Jacks eyes were half closed while Kate's were wide open. Kate brought him close. She leant up and captured his lips in hers. Jack gasped softly. Kate put her hand on his neck and kept the other one of his cheek. Jacks hand was on her waist and the other on her cheek. Kate moaned slightly as Jack took control and opened her mouth with his tongue. After a few moments she pulled away.

"I love you to, Jack." She whispered. Jack smiled against her lips and then moved them to her right cheek, planting a kiss there, then to her forehead, dragging his lips across her skin and giving her a kiss there as well. Kate giggled and he dragged his lips down to her nose to her lips and kissed her there. "But, Jack…"

"No, buts." He murmured.

"Okay…however, Jack." Jack chuckled at her slightly. "Jack, what about when I leave?" She asked to his neck. Their foreheads where pressed together but Kate slightly slouched and could only see Jacks strong neck.

"You won't."

"I have to."

"Please…Kate…" Jack whispered.

"Jack, you don't know what its like on the run…"

"I can be with you…I'll go with you."

"I can't do that to you."

"You wouldn't be doing anything to me. But making me happy."

Kate sighed and closed her eyes. "Jack…I just…I wouldn't know what to do with my self if you realized you didn't love me and left me…" She whispered, a few tears leaked from her eyes unexpectedly. Jack kissed them away.

"I won't. I love you, Kate and I never want to be with out you." He told her.

"Same here." She murmured breathless with astonishment. Jack smiled and kissed her forehead again.

"Think about it, Kate, please?" Jack begged. Kate nodded early. Jack smiled and kissed her lips again. He got up and grabbed his clothing and made for the door.

"Where are you going?" Kate asked in hurt.

"To the couch." Jack said but then smiled. "Never mind. Silly idea." He pulled off his top and then his bottoms. Kate scanned his body longingly. He had long, muscular legs. Not under hairy but not overly. Jack grinned at her and pulled on his baggy pants. Kate looked back up at his face. "Checking me out?" He asked. Kate giggled. Jack crawled into bed and pulled her under with him. Kissing her head gently. He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her tightly against him before they both drifted off into their dreams.

Kate woke up and Jack was still sleeping. She looked around and was filled with happiness. She sighed and sat up to stretch she noticed Megan sitting at the end of the bed starting directly at her. Kate gulped. Megan growled. Kate's happiness was momentarily forgotten and filled with fright.

"Jack?" Kate whispered and Megan growled louder. "Jack?" Kate asked tears filling her eyes. Megan jumped up and she stood on the bed, back hunched, teeth bared. "Jack…" Kate murmured. Suddenly Megan barked and Kate screamed. Megan lunched for Kate and she screamed against racing for the bathroom. She could hear Jack wake up and Sayid entering the room. Kate slammed the bathroom door and sunk to the ground. She could hear Megan growling outside and scratching the door. Kate pulled her legs up to her chest and covered her tear stained face with her shaking hands.

"Kate?" Jack called through the door.

"Jack." Kate responded, her voice sounded as if she was choking on water. Jack opened the door slightly and knelt down beside her. He stroked her hair.

"Kate, honey." He whispered kissed the top of her head. Jack scooped Kate up and held her against him. He walked her into the living room and sat her down. She held onto him tightly. "Why are you so afraid of Megan?" He asked gently.

"When I was little…" Kate started to explain but stopped. "Never mind." She mumbled. Jack rubbed her back.

"Kate, its okay to tell me."

"My mom and I where attacked by a dog when I was younger, Jack." Jack stopped rubbing her back and pulled away to look at her tear streaked face.

He was hurt that he hadn't known this before and hurt by what had happened to her and her mom. He knew that some dogs could be mean and he knew that Kate should have never had to have gone through that.

"Don't look at me like that!" Kate ordered. Jack didn't stop looking at her. "Jack, don't feel bad for me." She told him. "It was my mistake to try and feed the dog." She said. "You don't need to feel bad for it." Jack only shook his head and pulled her tightly against his body. He put his hand on the back of her head and pressed it firmly against his chest.

Jack knew he had to protect her from anything that was going to try and hurt her.

*

Sayid sat out side and looked at Megan who tried very hard to look innocent. "You know, Megan, he loves her." Sayid told her. Megan only started back at him. "He loves you to but you got to be nice to her. He'll send you away if you hurt her." The bathroom door opened and Megan barked which made Kate step behind Jack. Jack grabbed her hand.

"Megan, come." Jack ordered. Kate held Jacks hands tighter.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Kate asked in alarm. Jack pulled her to the ground with himself, so they where kneeling as Megan approached.

"Megan, come here and be nice." Jack said sternly. Megan came up and growled quietly at Kate. Jack slowly brought his hand up with Kate's and held both their hands out to her. Megan licked Jacks but sniffed Kate's. She looked up at Kate as she sniffed her. Jack noticed Kate's hand was shaking and he held it tighter. Megan gave Kate a small nip on the finger. She sniffed up Kate's arm and looked at her face. Then she turned around and walked away. Kate fell backwards with a sigh. "Was that so hard?" He asked with a chuckle. Kate's hand was still shaking slightly. Jack kissed it gently.

"That was scary." She whispered. Jack stood up and pulled her up and into his arms. He wrapped them around her tightly. Kate cuddled against his chest.

"But at least it's over with." He murmured in her ear. "And know you don't have to worry about it." He told her rubbing her back soothingly. Kate nodded against his chest. Kate turned her head and saw Sayid sitting on Jacks bed awkwardly.

"Yes, Sayid, me and Jack are together." Kate giggled happily and she saw Sayid smile at them. "I'll give you to some alone time." Sayid said. "And I'll get dinner ready." With that, he left.

Kate stood with Jack quietly. "Thank you, Jack, I really appreciate you." She said and gave him a kiss. "For all you've done." Jack smiled and kissed her back gently.

*

Kate was sitting in front of the screen door, leading onto their patio. She sat, crossed legged, holding her book, _Little Women_, in her lap. She started into space, watching it all. Her eyes calm, breathing even and slow.

Jack and Sayid sat on the couch, their butts facing the T.V., which was turned off, their faces directed at Kate. Four eyes studying her carefully for the past five minutes.

She had just came and sat down. Starting as if waiting for something to happen. Slowly she began to smile, a small smug smile of satisfaction.

She turned around and saw Jack and Sayid. She looked at them blankly and they looked back just as blankly.

"The weather man said it would snow so I waited for snow." Kate told them as if it what she had been doing was as plain as day. She started back at them.

"Oh." Jack said.

"Right." Sayid replied.

They both turned around and looked at the T.V. Sayid turned and looked at Jack. "Your girlfriend is nuts." Sayid told Jack quietly. Jack gave him a dirty look.

"Says the man who was dragging her around an Island full of cannibals and polar bears. No wonder she's crazy, you started it!" Jack snapped.

"Hey." Kate said. "I'm standing _right here_." Jack and Sayid both looked at her and smiled innocently. "Don't give me that look." She ordered and they both averted their eyes. Kate came and plopped down next to Jack who wrapped his arm around her and gave her a kiss on the head. She opened her book and began to read it carefully and slowly. Jack noticed this but didn't say anything about it. Sayid flicked on the T.V. and the two men began to watch hockey game.

In the commercial, Jack got up and went to the bathroom. When he came back he noticed that Kate had just finished a chapter in her book. He sat down and swung his arm around her shoulders again, Kate curled up at his side.

"How long have you been reading that?" Sayid asked her, leaning around Jack to speak to her better. Kate looked up, eyebrows raised.

"Oh! Um…" She glanced down at the book. It was thick and she was about half way through. She looked back up. "I bought it three months ago." She told them. Jack and Sayid's eyes both widened. "What? I'm a slow reader." She readjusted against Jack. Her back was against him more. "Besides, I like to enjoy things." She replied.

Jack watched her though out the game, she was reading extremely slowly and she seemed to study each word before moving on to the next one. Bit by bit she'd finish a page and then move onto the next. Jack noticed the words were small and the book had clearly been written in a different time. Kate readjusted against Jack so she had her head tucked under his and Jack sighed happily. Kate looked up and smiled at Jack. Jack gave her a gentle kiss on the lips before placing his head back on hers. Jack glanced down when Kate changed positions and saw she was starting on the second page. Jack began to read the first page and finished it before Kate was done the second. He read the second page before Kate was done it and she didn't finish it till minutes later. Kate finished that page and slipped her yellow bookmark into it.

"I'm going to bed." She told Jack and Sayid. She kissed Jack on the cheek and went to "their" bedroom. Jack turned to Sayid immediately.

"She's not just a slow reader." Jack said eagerly. Sayid raised his eyebrows. "Sayid, I'm wondering if she ever went to college let alone finished High School."

"Well, Jack, that's unfortunate." Sayid said.

"Sayid, if the police found out we could pass her off as not mentally stable. She could get off. She wouldn't go to jail!"

**Hey guys! Did you like it? So, what IS jack's secret?! Seriously?! Anyone have a guess? Also, I'm going to be gone for basically the whole month of August so if there is an update it will be the very first week and the very last week of August. :) Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 4: Sweet Child Of Mine

Sayid started back at Jack with a blank expression. "Really?" He asked. Jack nodded eagerly. "Oh."

"Yes."

"But if they find her then…well…we'll be held accountable as helping a wanted convict." Sayid explained.

"Oh yeah." Jack responded stupidly.

"Oh yeah." Sayid agreed.

*

Kate felt Jack crawl into bed with her. She turned and lay on her side and faced up. "Hey." She whispered.

"Hey hey." Jack whispered back.

"Did we win?" She asked.

"Um." Jack responded.

"The hockey game." She said through a large yawn.

"Or right, we lost." Jack told her.

Kate rubbed his shoulder gently and yawned again. "Sorry, babe."

*

Kate walked out of her and Jacks bed room, a towel rapped around her body. "I want a hippopotamus for Christmas…" She sang quietly entering the kitchen. She opened the fridge and got out an apple. Sayid and Jack both sat at the table, Sayid eating cereal, Jack and bagel and both, reading the newspaper. They looked up at Kate.

"Oh yeah, Kate…" Jack started when suddenly Hurley walked into the room.

"Hey, Hurley." Kate said casually and walked out, holding her apple. The three men watched her leave. She stopped at the bedroom door. "HURLEY?!" Kate exclaimed. She span around and saw Hurley grin. "Hurley!" She cried happily. Hurley came forward and hugged Kate despite Jacks noises of protest. When they pulled away Kate looked at Jack. "Calm down." She turned to Hurley. "What are you doing here! You look great!"

"I look the same, Kate." Hurley said. He did. "I'm just stopping by, I hear you and Jack are quite friendly these days, though." Jack chuckled from the table. "Go over and give your man a kiss, Kate." Hurley nudged her in Jacks direction.

"Hurley!" Kate laughed.

"Hey, I've never seen you kiss before!" Hurley cried.

"Hurley, that's embarrassing!"

"Sooo?"

"I'm not gunna do that!"

While Hurley and Kate were fighting Jack got up from the table and walked over to Kate then pressed his lips firmly against hers and pulled her wet body to his dry one. Jack pulled back after a few moments and turned to Hurley.

"Are you happy now?" He asked then grinned at Hurley's farcical expression.

"That's hot, dude."

*

Kate was in the apartment alone the rest of that day. During her lunch of a chicken sandwich left over from Jacks hockey game snack, the phone rang. Kate ignored it like she normally did at first, not wanted to accidentally get into trouble. She ignored it until the voice mail came.

"Hey, Jack? Its Susanna. I was wondering when you were gunna come pick Amberly up, I think she misses you and…"

Kate grabbed the phone.

"Hello, Shephard and Jarrah residents how may I help you?" Kate asked sweetly.

"Oh!" Susanna said. Her voice was dripping with honey. "Are you Jacks girlfriend?!" She suddenly exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Kate asked in shock.

"He told me had his eye on someone named Kate but I don't know who that is. Are you Kate?"

"Um yeah."

"Oh my goodness! It's amazing to talk to you!"

"Thanks…who are you?"

"Susanna." Susanna said. Kate didn't respond. "I'm Jacks aunt." Kate let out a sigh of relief. "Anyways, nice to talk to you, can you just tell Jack he can pick up Amberly around eight-ish tomorrow night?" Kate didn't answer.

"I'm…I'm sorry, I forgot, _who_ is Amberly?"

"Why, his daughter of course."

**So, now we know Jacks secret. What happens next?**


	5. Chapter 5: Jackass

Jack opened the door and came face to face with Kate, who was holding a mop and duster. She pointed the duster in Jacks face and Jack stopped dead, Sayid beside him.

"You have got him explaining to do!"

Jack glanced at Sayid. "Um…sorry, we're males." Jack said assuming Kate meant the messy apartment.

"No! Not that!"

"Oh?"

"Who is Amberly?!" Kate exclaimed.

"I'll just go…"Sayid said backing away.

"STAY!" Kate pointed the mop at him but started at Jack. Sayid froze. "Why do you have a daughter?"

"Kate. Amberly is my three year old daughter." Jack said. He grabbed her waist. "I slept with a person, and she had the baby and didn't want it so I adopted Amberly." Jack said calmly. Kate started at him.

"Who was the other woman?" She asked suspiciously.

"Her name was Abigail. She was ahm…a prostitute." Jack said slowly and quietly. Kate's eyes narrowed.

"How do you know it's not someone else's baby?" Kate asked.

Sayid and Jack both burst out laughing.

"Trust me, Kate if you saw Amberly you'd know she's not someone else's baby." Sayid laughed.

"Well…" Kate paused then smacked Jack with the duster on both his shoulders. "You said you'd run with me!" Kate cried.

"Yeah but…I knew you'd never let me…so…" Jack trailed off.

"What if I did let you? Huh? Huh? What then? Just abandon your little girl for some…some…convict?!" Kate exclaimed.

"I'd make you stay." Jack said firmily.

"You can't _make_ me do anything." Kate snapped.

Jack only leaned forward, kissed her nose and walked away.

*

"We're home!" Jack called. Kate froze. She heard a little child run into the kitchen. Kate had her back to the door where the child was evidently standing since the feet had stopped.

"Daddy?" The little girl called. Jack followed. "Who is this lady?" Kate was starting at the chicken noodle soup she had made, it was Jacks daughters favorite.

Kate span around, although her heart was beating fast she smiled calmly at Amberly and then took in a sharp breath. The little girl had Jacks same hair color, same rich brown eyes, same ears and same lips. The only difference was her nose. Her nose resembled a "cute button nose", only more feminine.

"Sweetie, this is Kate, my girlfriend." Jack said. Amberly studied Kate. Kate studied Amberly. Amberly walked forward swiftly and looked carefully at Kate.

"How old are you?" She asked bluntly.

"Amberly!" Jack exclaimed.

"Well, you're last girlfriend was really young!" Amberly snapped looking at Jack, she turned back to Kate. "She was my age." She raised her eyebrows. Kate was amazed how much the little girl didn't seem like a little girl.

"She was not…you little brat." Jack came over and swung her up into his arms. Amberly giggled and looked at Kate carefully more.

"Are you cooking?"

"Yes, its finished would you like some?" Kate asked. Amberly nodded.

Soon, they were sat around the table, waiting for Sayid to come home. Amberly was eating quietly, studying Kate carefully. After about 20 minutes of eating quietly. Amberly picked up her empty bowl and stretched to put it in the sink. Kate assumed she would go and watch T.V. but instead she came and sat back down at the table. This time she sat right beside Kate and started at her. Kate glanced at Jack. Jack smiled and shrugged.

"Do you live here?" Amberly asked. Kate glanced at Jack.

"Sweetie…Kate does live here but she might move out soon." Jack explained. He wasn't actually sure when Kate planned on leaving but he didn't want her to. Him and Sayid were still discussing the 'Kate is disabled' story.

"Where do you sleep?"

"In your fathers' bed with him." Kate answered before Jack could this time.

Amberly turned to look at her father. Her expression resembled a university professor who was just interrupted by a student who disagreed with them. Amused and angry. "Where will I sleep, Daddy?" Kate looked at Jack with wide eyes.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Normally, I sleep with Daddy, cause he can't afford a bigger apartment but I guess I'll sleep on the couch." Amberly explained simply.

"Excuse me?" Kate asked again in shock.

"Amberly…" Jack started sternly but his daughter cut him off.

"Cause his job at the hospital…"

"Amberly Abigail Shephard, go to my room!" Jack ordered. Amberly pouted and stormed off. Kate started after her hoping she was okay. When she saw the door slam shut she looked at Jack. Jack was pushing the soup around with his spoon.

"Care to explain a few things, Jack?" Kate asked softly. Jack sighed.

"The hospital where I work is very slowly closing down so their paying the doctors less and less because the patients who are still there can't afford to move some where else…I can't just leave them there dieing." Jack said very quietly. "And…we just got a letter from out super…since we haven't made the rent in 4 months he might evict us."

*

Kate lay on the couch and rubbed her face thoughtfully. She could hear Amberly having a full out fight with Jack from the bedroom. She was screaming loudly while Jack yelled something else. Megan was hollowing in the background sorrowfully.

She had thought by coming to live with Jack she had escaped this. The fighting, the yelling, the crying. And the fear. The raw fear for people you loved and for yourself. The fear of not knowing if you'd be living in the same place the next day, where your next meal was coming from, or if someone you'd love would just leave one day.

Kate mentally shook herself. No, Jack wouldn't let that happen. This was Jack. Jack protected people, he made sure that people he loved where safe, well fed, warm and knew they were loved. Doesn't he? As Kate listened to Jack rant to his three year old daughter in all most comical way.

"I don't care! I don't care!" Amberly screamed. "You always do this! You always, always do this, Daddy!" Kate frowned. Jack always does what? "You always promise things and you don't keep them!"

"Amberly! I do not do that! I always keep my promises to you and I will keep this one."

"You said I could live with you again and then you left for a really long time! And I had to live at grandmas, she's a witch! Grandmas a witch! And then when you came back I had to go stay at Aunt Susanna's!"

Jack was quite for a bit, when he spoke again his voice was calm. "Amberly…you can't call Grandma a witch…I know its true…but you can't say that. You can only say that to me okay?"

"Don't you change the subject!" Amberly screeched. Kate laughed a little when she heard that. But instead of yelling more there was a bang and suddenly Amberly marched out of the room. She wasn't crying but she was red in the face and had a huge frown on. She was mumbling under her breath. She spotted Kate. "You have no idea what you are doing do you?" She asked. Kate shrugged. Amberly rolled her eyes and shook her head. She marched up to Sayid's room, opened the room and slammed it shut behind her.

Kate lay very still on the couch. Jack walked out of the bedroom and knelt down in front of her. He started at her. "I told her about loosing the apartment, and said she might have to go away again." Jack explained. Kate started at the ceiling. "Oh, great, you're mad at me to." Jack said in frustration and jumped up. "You know, Kate, that's almost funny. Almost." He said pacing.

"What?" Kate asked. "I was on the run, Jack! I am on the run! This isn't any different from being on the run! Hurting people, never knowing where I'm going to sleep at night!" She spat.

"I didn't invite you in here!" Jack span around and yelled at her. "You just called me and the next thing I know, you're here, in my shower, in my bed, with my daughter! You said to me, on the island that you hurt the ones you love, and if this is no different then being on the run then leave. I'll just be another tick on your hit and run list."

"You told me you're in love with me!" Kate screamed, tears in her eyes. Jack stopped at started at her. "This is terrifying for me, Jack! Being here, dealing with this…whatever this is between us. And now, being on the run again. But with a child?" She asked.

"I am in love with you, Kate. But you can't be angry at me for this! I'm trying, I'm trying so hard. To clear your name, to help Amberly, fix this." He said softly. Kate sighed and came toward him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and brought him close to her. He looped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her against him and sighed into her hair.

"It'll be okay. We'll get through this."

*

"So, Jack told you about the eviction?" Sayid asked. Jack was at work and Hurley was over, Amberly drawing in a coloring book at the table.

"Yeah, it's a big shock. Sayid, can't you pay?"

"I fix cars, Kate." Sayid said bluntly.

"Oh."

"What's eviction?" Amberly asked. "Is that what's happening to daddy, Uncle Sayid? Is that why I have to go away again? Eviction?" She asked.

Sayid looked over at her from the stove where he was making macaroni for lunch. "Yes." He said nodding.

"Don't worry, Kate. It'll be fine. Jack'll fix it." Hurley said rubbing her back. Kate smiled at Hurley, thankfully. "And don't you worry, Amb, you won't be away from Daddy to long."

*

Jack was sleeping on his desk, completely exhausted, and grateful for hour break when the phone rang loudly. Jack jumped up and grabbed it.

"Dr. Shephard." He said in a groggy voice.

"You have a visitor." The old secretary said out loud to him. Jack frowned and looked at the clock. It couldn't be Kate or Susanna. Sayid was working, and so was Hurley, he prayed Amberly didn't some how find her here on her own.

"Send them in." Jack said. He sat in his black leather chair for the next five minutes, puzzling about who it might be, when some one knocked. "Come in!" Jack called. The door opened.

In walked a girl. She had platinum blonde hair, clearly dyed, tied in a side braid. She had on big, chunky black sunglasses, with layers of make up and bright red lip stick on. She wore black jeans, with black leather high heel boots climbing up her legs to her knees. She had on a large pea green pea coat. She brushed her bangs out of her face and took her sunglasses off to reveal blue eyes, with brown eye shadow slashed across them, and eyelashes stretching higher then most women's could go. She was sucking on a mint. She chopped down on it and swallowed while looking at Jack.

"Hey." She said bluntly. She had a voice that drowned similarly to Paris Hiltons. Jack didn't know why he found it attractive before.

"Abigail!" Jack gasped. He started at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you are my baby's daddy." She said smirking.

"I have full custody of Amberly! You don't even have visitation rights! Get out!" Jack barked jumping up. She smiled.

"I'm going to school." Abigail said calmly, completely unfazed by Jack. Jack started at her, in surprise. "Yeah, you know, how my mom died before I finished high school, so I became a prostitute and things just went down hill from there? Well, my dad found me and is paying for me to finish high school and then help me go to university." She explained.

"Does he know about Amberly?" Jack asked cautiously. She nodded, her bangs bouncing against the side of her face. "Does he want to meet her?" He asked. She nodded again. "Are you going to take her away from me?" She shook her head. "Then why are you here?" He hissed.

"I'm going to get visitation rights, and…well…my dads…big." She slid her sunglasses down over her eyes. "I'm just warning you, if he comes by your house, just stay out of his way, but don't let him take Amberly." She said walking towards the door.

"Wait! Abigail!" Jack cried jumping up. "How does he know where I live? When are you going to fight for visitation?" Abigail opened the door and stepped out. Jack chased after her but she was running down the hall. "ABIGAIL!" Jack yelled but she didn't turn around. Jack sighed and stormed back into his office, he slammed the door and the phone began to ring again.

"Dr. Shephard."

"Doctor, we need you in room 901. Now." Jack jumped up and rushed to the room trying to push thoughts of Abigail out of his mind. He arrived at room 901 and opened the door. There were no doctors in there, no nurses. There was just one person lying in a bed, clearly sick, but not in need of an operation. Not an operation from Jack at least. Jack started at the person.

"Hey, Jack ass." Sawyer greeted.


	6. Chapter 6: You're The Doc, Doc

"Sawyer!" Kate gasped. She stood in the door way of the kitchen, in sweat pants that were tight around her ankles with elastics and a baggy sweater. Her eyes were wide and mouth open.

"Freckles!" Sawyer gasped, he smirked. Kate looked between Jack and Sawyer, and Amberly on the couch who's mouth was also open and eyes wide.

"What is he doing here?" Kate asked, her whole body tense. Jack hung up his and Sawyers coat on the hook next to the door.

"Sawyer, that's my daughter Amberly, I'm just going to talk to Kate." Jack said to no one in particular and went to Kate. Jack walked to Kate, he put a hand on the small of her back and guided her into the kitchen. "He was at the hospital." Kate paled more.

"Is he staying here? Is he just going to live here now? Is that how this works? You just take care of people we can't take care of? Its bad enough for Amberly as it is!" Kate cried.

"No, Kate, listen to me." Jack said. He pulled Kate close. "Kate, I just brought him here, because, well, Kate…" He paused and buried his face in Kate's hair. Kate held Jack closer, scared. "Kate, Sawyer was at the hospital because he's sick." Jack told her. Kate started at Jack hard in the face.

"What?" She asked, her voice strained.

"Yeah…he, well, he," Jack paused. "Kate, he has brain cancer." Jack watched as Kate's face paled more. Her eyes glazed over and she started into Jacks eyes, but not really seeing them. Her mouth hung open slightly. "The caught it in time, so he might live, I thought you should know." Kate moved past Jack and went to watch Sawyer in the living room.

Amberly's eyes were wide as she watched Sawyer, she was play with his hair and her own, smiling at him and touching his face in a lovingly. Sawyer looked up and saw Kate. He gently pushed Amberly off and said something to her and came to join them in the kitchen.

When he reached the kitchen he hugged Kate tightly. Jack watched, un-enviously, but irritated as Kate broke down in Sawyers arms. Her shoulders shook and Jack could hear her muffled gasps for breath. After a minute or so she pulled away and ran into Jacks bedroom.

Sawyer turned to look at Jack and Jack looked back. "Should you go after her?" Sawyer asked.

"No, she'll be fine. She'll cry it out and then deal with it." Jack wasn't completely sure but he thought so. "Sayid'll be home soon." Jack told him. Sawyer frowned. "He lives with me." Jack explained.

"Are you guys…" He let the sentence drag.

"What? Dating? No! God, no, no!" Jack said, repulsed. He didn't mind gay people he just wasn't gay himself. "I'm with…" Then it hit him. Sawyer didn't know him and Kate were dating.

On the island things had remained a triangle until rescue, Kate had ran and Sawyer took off by himself as well. Jack had assumed it was because neither really cared for each other and it was just lust.

"Sawyer, Kate and I are kind of dating." Jack said. He watched Sawyers face didn't change. "I'm sorry." He said. Sawyer shrugged.

"I'll...get over it. I never loved her, Jackass." Sawyer explained. Jack nodded. They both looked up when Amberly and Sayid walked in. Sayid stopped and stared at Sawyer. His eyes were wide and he looked terrified.

"Sawyer?" He asked. Sawyer grinned.

"Hey, man." Sawyer said nodding at him. Sayid nodded back, still looking terrified. He looked at Jack who shrugged. Sayid looked back at Sawyer. Then, Amberly came forward and took Sawyers hand, she rested her head against his arm and smiled up at him, batting her eyelashes.

"I love you." She said simply. Sawyer's jaw dropped, and Jack laughed.

"Amberly, go into Uncle Sayid's room." Jack said chuckling.

"Okay." Amberly sighed and kissed Sawyer on the hand before stumbling away.

"Jack, maybe you should go check on freckles and I'll take care of our mime friend." Was all Sawyer said, clearly trying to shake that incident off. Jack nodded and left, patting Sayid on the back as he left. He walked to his room and just as he got to the door he turned around and saw Sawyer and Sayid hug. He opened the door and slipped inside.

"Hey." He said to Kate, who was still crying quietly on the bed. Kate looked over at him.

"Jack." She sobbed painfully. "Jack."

Jack nodded and climbed into bed with her. "I know, baby, I know." He scooted up next to her and pulled her against his body tightly and, his arms wrapped around her waist and his legs tangled up with hers. Kate buried her self against him and slowly stopped crying. "He might be okay, darling." Jack comforted.

"And he might die." She said back.

*

That night, the four of them talked about Sawyers cancer while Amberly slept in Sayid's bed.

"Look, they are gunna do an operation, remove the tumors and I'll be fine." Sawyer explained casually. Jack slammed his palm down hard on the counter they stood around and they all jumped.

"It is NOT that simple, Sawyer." Jack snapped. "Listen to me, it can spread before they remove them, just because they remove them doesn't mean that doesn't stop the cancer from spreading afterwards, or remove the cancerous cells. You have to consider other treatment before it spreads to things that are not as easily operated on. A brain is hard enough to operate on as it is! What about pills? Radiation?"

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions." Sayid said, his Iraqi accent still strong. "Is there a possibility that they can remove the tumors and for none of that to happen? That Sawyer can walk away being a complete cancer survivor?"

"Of course there's chance. But it is so slim it is not worth putting his life at risk! He needs to consider other things. No matter how early on they catch a cancer it still extremely deadly and that's what it is. We can't deny this." He explained. He looked away from Sayid and at Sawyer. "Sawyer, look, as your…" Jack paused. "as your friend, I am telling you and looking out for your health and your life, as always, you NEED to talk to your doctors about this."

"I don't know." Sawyer said, sounding uncertain. "Can't that radiation crap make cancer worse?"

"It happens as rarely as cancer not spreading or having and unsuccessful operation." Jack told him.

Sawyer sighed and looked at the ground. Then he looked over at Kate. She had barely said anything the whole conversation, just nodding and then frowning at the counter top. She looked up at him and moved to stand against him and buried her face in his chest. She sobbed against him.

"I don't want you to die, Sawyer." She said shaking her head into his chest. Sawyer rubbed her hear and gave her a quick kiss on the head. He looked up at Jack.

"Well, you're the doc, Doc."


	7. Chapter 7: Two Weeks

The next morning before Jack and Sawyer left to go back to the hospital Hurley showed up for brunch, as he did every Saturday morning. He walked in and hung his coat up, and went to greet Amberly. He walked through the kitchen, Amberly on his back and saw Sawyer, sitting at the table without his shirt on, laughing with Sayid and Jack. The three men looked over at Hurley who stared, blank faced, at them.

"Dude." He let Amberly slide down his shoulders and grabbed Sawyer in a huge hug. Sawyer laughed as Hurley shook him and laughed happily himself.

"When did you get here?" He asked sitting down next to Sawyer and stealing his cereal. "Why are you here? Dude, Jack and Kate are dating!" He said excitedly.

"I know, Hugo, I got here yesterday. Why am I here…" Sawyer trailed off and looked at Jack and Sayid. Hurley didn't notice right away. "Um…" He looked down. "Hugo…I…" Hurley turned and looked at him, realizing something was wrong. Hurley looked at Jack and Sawyer both were looking away.

"Sawyer!" Amberly cried, climbing up his lap from under the table. She sat on his jean clad legs and rubbed his bare chest softly. "You are so handsome." She gave his chest a little kiss and turned around to face everyone else. "May I share your coffee with you?" She asked and reached forward trying to take a sip.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!" Jack cried reaching forward and taking the mug from her hands. "Maybe some hot chocolate instead?" He suggested getting up and going to make her some.

"Oh, Daddy really, you can't baby me anymore. I'm a grown women and I am in a very serious relationship. You are making me look silly." She told him sharply.

From the sink Jack tried to contain his laughter. "I'm not the one making you look silly, love bug." He said quietly. Jack put some water in the kettle and walked back to the table. "Come on, babe," He reached across the table and scooped up Amberly in his arms. "Lets get you ready for the day." He looked meaningfully at Sawyer.

"Father! Put me down! I didn't get to say good bye to my love!" Amberly protested as Jack carried her to their room. She was still objecting when Jack shut the door.

The three men at the table chuckled lightly and then Hurley turned looked at Sawyer.

"Hugo, I have brain cancer." Sawyer said. Hurley's face crumbled. Sawyer frowned and looked away. "I'll be okay though, man, I swear. I know I'll make it through this." He glanced up at Hurley. "Okay?" Hurley looked away. Hurley jumped up and ran out of the room, clearly in pain.

"Hurley!" Sayid called standing up. Hurley put on his coat and ran outside. "Poor guy, first Charlie, now you." Sayid and Sawyer were both in silence at the mention of Charlie. "That really hurt him." Sayid mumbled.

"It hurt us all." Sawyer mumbled back.

Jack came in, carrying Amberly and saved the two men from the awkward and painful moment. "Who died?" He asked noticing their facial expressions. "Did Hurley leave?" He asked frowning.

"Don't look at me!" Amberly cried out turning away from Sawyer. "Daddy, you are making me look like a fool!" Jack rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, Ms. Melodramatic." He looked back at Sawyer and Sayid who were watching them. "Okay, let's go the hospital." He said to Sawyer. "Kate doesn't want to go, so Sayid I'm gunna let you go and do the errands cause I know how much you love them," He grinned when he saw Sayid's shoulders drop and let out a sigh. "you were going to have to do them anyways, don't complain, Kate added a few things to the list so make sure you get those for her," he raised his eyebrows pointedly. "and you take the car, okay, me, Sawyer and this weirdo will take a taxi." Jack told them nodding his head at his daughter who was still sighing and whimpering in agony.

A few minute later Jack, Sawyer and Amberly boarded a taxi, all of them sitting in the back, Amberly on Sawyers lap.

"You've got quite the little game of house going on there don't you?" Sawyer asked cockily, brushing Amberly hair out of her face.

"Well, you have to when you have a daughter and a girl." He told Sawyer, glancing out the window. The taxi quickly pulled up in front of the hospital.

"Twenty dollars please." The taxi driver asked. Jack handed the money over and got out. Amberly and Sawyer were waiting on the other side of the car. Jack scooped Amberly up and walked in.

He waited as Sawyer signed in and a doctor came a few minutes later calling him in. Jack told him he'd be with in a minute and put Amberly in his office to play with the dolls he stashed in there in case of such an event. Jack took an elevator ride to Sawyers floor and went into his surgeon's office. He took a seat next to Sawyer.

"So, Sawyer tells me you were concerned about whether or not this surgery will completely remove the cancer cells and prevent it from spreading." The doctor said in a sugar sweet tone. She smiled sweetly at Jack. "I assure you, Dr. Shephard, that we have thought thoroughly about Sawyers case and we really don't think there will be any problems." She told him. "We have caught it in such a very early stage that I really don't see any other issues arising. But we will keep close tabs on his condition until we remove the tumor in two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Jack asked in surprise. "That soon…" Jack trailed off and looked at Sawyer who looked back at him. "Well, okay fine, but I want you to be checking everyday to make sure that it hasn't spread yet, do you understand." The women nodded. Jack looked back and Sawyer and squinted at him. "Two weeks…" He frowned. "Well…I guess that's all. Sawyer, I'll bring Kate here later today if you want." Sawyer shrugged and then nodded. Jack excused him self and left.

Jack went back to his office and sat down in his soft leather chair. He watched Amberly play with her dolls. She was walking one towards the end of a 'cliff', which was really Jacks filing cabinet.

"No! Amberly! No! I love you! Don't fall!" She made one of the dolls say in a man voice. "Aaaa! Sawyer save me!" She said in her own voice. Jack's jaw dropped and then he grinned.

"Don't you want your daddy to save your, Amberly?" Jack asked, pretending to be hurt. Amberly smiled at her dad.

"No, see, its romantic this way, daddy!" Amberly told him. Jack raised his eyebrows. "Poor Kate." She mumbled. Jack laughed.

"Thanks, my lovely daughter." He mumbled. Jack sat in his office, watching his daughter play with her dolls for a few minutes. "Amberly, I'll be right back." Jack said. "Do you want to come with me?" He stretched out his hand. Amberly nodded and linked her hand with his. Jack pulled her along the hospital and went back to Sawyers surgeons' office. He glanced in the window as saw they were gone and tried the door. It was unlocked and he causally walked in.

"Daddy, where are we?" Amberly asked, running her hand along the desk. Jack opened one of the filing cabinets.

"In another person's office." He told her, shuffling through the files, looking for a FORD.

"Are you we allowed to be?" Amberly asked.

"Yup." Jack told her. It wasn't a complete lie. He wasn't told he wasn't a loud, and he wasn't told he was. Jack found the file. He opened and studied it for a moment. "Mmmmm…" Jack said quietly. "Weird."

"What's weird, Daddy?" Amberly asked. Jack ignored her. "Daddy?' She asked hugging his leg. Jack ignored her still. "Daaaaaddddyyy?" She rang out. She pulled on his coat. "Daddy!" She cried loudly. Jack looked down at her, his expression clearly mad. "I love you very much." Amberly said sweetly, she kissed his leg. Jack put his hand on the side of her head as she nuzzled his leg.

"If…if Sawyers getting his tumor removed in two weeks…and…it takes two weeks to prepare the surgery…that means he's been this hospital for four weeks. And it takes a week to get result back. That's five weeks…Sawyer has been in the hospital for five weeks. Probably knowing that I work here and never approached me once. Why now?" Jack asked, looking down to Amberly who sat on his foot. Jack slid the file back in its place and carried Amberly back outside and they took a taxi home.

*

Later that day Jack took Kate to the hospital, Amberly stayed at home with Sayid watching Snow White. Jack and Kate sat in Jacks Toyota Camry Hybird 2009. He rested his hand on the gear shift, Kate's hand over top of his.

"Are you nervous?" He asked. Kate shook her head. "I am." Jack mumbled. Jack had explained to Kate what he had discovered at the hospital earlier. Kate however had brushed it aside and told him Sawyer was probably just nervous.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, first of all, I'm going to ask him about all this…Kate, I know." He interrupted when she opened her mouth to argue. "But I'm just wondering, and secondly, I hate seeing you all over him…I know!" Jack said when she opened her mouth yet again. "I know, I get that he's sick and he's your friend, but I'm…I'm your boyfriend." They both looked at each other and burst out laughing at the word. It felt weird to call them a couple, a nice feeling, but slightly odd and unfamiliar.

"Yeah, Jack. _You_ are my boyfriend, not _him_." Kate pointed out, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "Just because he's here, and he's sick doesn't mean I love you any less." Jack turned and smiled at her gratefully.

"I love you to." He told her. Kate smiled and kissed his cheek again.

*

They arrived at the hospital and walked into Sawyers room. Kate rushed to his bedside and held his hand, her shoulders were already shaking with sobs. Jack could defiantly understand why. It was even scary for him to see Sawyer lying in a hospital bed, looking tired and bored, wearing nothing but a hospital gown. It was a weird sight, but definitely a scary one.

"Oh, Sawyer," Kate murmured. "Oh, I...I…I can't believe this is happened to us. To you, it's not fair."

Sawyer reached out and stroked Kate's face gently. "No one ever said life is fair, Freckles," He told her. "Don't worry, I'll be outta here in no time." He smiled.

Kate shook her head. "You might die, Sawyer!" She snapped. Sawyer started at her face nervously. "At least come to terms with that! It is okay to have hope but to be completely oblivious to the fact that you're life is at stake…it's not okay!" Sawyer looked slightly alarmed. "Please, do that for me." She chocked back some tears. Sawyer didn't answer her but looked up at Jack. "You are so selfish!" Kate spat and stood up. "I cannot believe that you won't even do this for me! I love you, Sawyer, maybe not in the way you want but at least you have some kind of it! And this hurting me! Why can't you just do this for me!" She bellowed in his face.

"Kate," Jack reached forward and touched her elbow. Kate ribbed it away.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped, shocking and hurting Jack. Kate paused and sighed slightly. "I'm sorry, I'll be in your office waiting for you." She took one more hard look at Sawyer then left.

Jack sat down in the chair next to Sawyers bed. Sawyer sighed softly. "You know, I know I might die." He told Jack. Jack didn't look at Sawyer, worried he'd see him hurt and scared. "But you know, I can't tell that to her. It'll scare her to much, right?" Jack thought for a moment and nodded. Kate was probably just feeling confused and stressed out. Jack didn't think she really wanted to Sawyer to admit to that. She needed someone to feel optimistic in this situation and the person to do that is defiantly Sawyer. "How's Amberly doing?"

"Fine. Why did you wait so long to contact me?" Jack blurted out before he even thought about saying. He turned and looked at Sawyer who instead of looking scared and guilty looked sheepish and embarrassed. It was strange and embarrassing for Jack to.

"I was worried you hadn't found her." Sawyer explained. "I was worried she was still out there, you know on the run, just by herself. I didn't think I'd let you walk away if she was still in danger, well, danger by herself. She's not as tough as she thinks she is." Sawyer rolled his eyes. Jack nodded, smirking. This was strange. "You better go get her, I bet she's bawling her eyes out for her Jackie-kins." Sawyer taunted. Jack relaxed slightly, feeling things go back to normal. Jack nodded and got up.

"See you tomorrow, take care." Jack told him awkwardly. Sawyer nodded. Jack took off for his office, trying to pretend that conversation hadn't happened. He entered his office and stopped dead. Kate had his letter opener and was repeatedly stabbing a pile of blank paper he had for his printer. "Er…Kate, Love?" Jack asked hesitantly. Kate looked up at him and saw him looking at her, not nervously or scared, but questioningly and in concern. Kate looked back at the letter opener and the pile of paper and back up at Jack. She started at him for a few moments.

"Jack!" She sobbed. Jack was by her side in moments. He wrapped his arms around her, scooped her out of the chair and sat down himself, bringing her down on his lap. He stroked her hair softly, watching her try to get words out, which her muffled by her weeps. Kate suddenly leaned in and kissed him. Jack gasped in surprise, however Kate took it the wrong away and it spurred her on. She turned around and wrapped her legs around him, grinding her self against him.

"Ugh, Kate!" Jack gasped as she pulled away from his mouth, working on his shirt, again Kate took his gasp as a gasp of passion and pulled his shirt off and began kissing his chest, still grinding against him. Jack found himself in a difficult situation. As much as he enjoyed this and wanted it to continue, he felt his first time with Kate should be romantic and special, not in a leathery office chair, Kate's face still stained with tears, and Sawyer on his mind. Jack was trying to explain this but Kate was making it very difficult to concentrate. "Ka," he started to say clearly, but Kate then shoved her hand down his pants and her name into a long groan. Kate began to do something Jack had only dreamed she would ever do to him. Jack looked up at her face, his breathing uneven and rapid, and he felt himself snap out of it. "NO!" Jack snapped pulling her hands out. He grabbed her other hand and held them tight together and looked at her intently. "No." Jack said evenly, trying to came down himself down.

"What?" Kate gasped. Jack shook his head slowly. "Jack?" She asked nervously. "Did I hurt you? What's wrong?"

"Not like this." Jack told her. "We can't do it like this. Not after what just happened, with Sawyer, not hurried in my office, I want it to be romantic for you." He told her letting her hands go and stroking her face. He watched as her eyes filled with tears.

"I thought you didn't want me." She said in relief and giggled slightly.

"Believe me, that is not the case, I had to use all my will power to get you to stop…that…" He laughed huskily. "Where'd you learn to do that?" He asked, raising one eye brow at her suspiciously. Kate grinned.

"It doesn't matter anymore, cause you're the only guy I'll ever be doing to for now on." She told him happily. Jack beamed up at her and leaned down and kissed him gently.

"We'd better get going." He told her kissing her nose.


	8. Chapter 8: Back To School

That night Jack and Kate were lying in bed, Kate on Jacks chest, when there was a loud smash from the living room and Amberly started screaming and crying loudly. Kate flung her self off of Jack who took off without a glance back.

The room was dark, but the man was big and you could easily his outline. "LET GO!" Amberly screamed loudly.

"AAARRGGG!" The man yelled. "DON'T BITE!" The man reached down and grabbed Amberly who started kicking and flinging her fists angrily. Jack saw her leg hit the man's crotch but not hard enough.

"Let her go!" Jack yelled just as Sayid exited his bedroom. Jack charged forward.

"Get away, Jack!" The man yelled. Jack was surprised but then realized this must be Abigail's father. Jack reached forward and grabbed Amberly, and started on pulling on her, pulling on the mans arms trying to get him to let go over her.

"Watch out, Jack!" Sayid roared and took a baseball bat to the mans head. His grip loosened and Jack pulled Amberly who was shaking violently. The man fell backwards onto the carpet. The lights turned on, and Jack saw he was a very fat man, and was not good looking. He was bald with a massive brown mustache and acne scars. Sayid bent down and looked up at Jack. "I think we need a doctor." He told him. Jack nodded and kissed Amberly and then set her down.

"Daddy!" She sobbed. "Daddy. NO!" She sobbed pulling on him.

Kate, who had turned on the lights watched this, and knew Jack felt bad for not giving her some kind of comfort. Kate was about to call for her but then thought of the embarrassment if she didn't come to her. She tried to ignore that. "Amberly, come here, honey." Kate said, her arms opened. She saw Jack look up. Amberly ran forward and flung herself into Kate's arms and really broke down.

"Kate, Kate, Kate." She sobbed loudly, clutching Kate tightly. "Kaaaaate." She moaned. Kate sat down on the couch, Amberly on her lap, she rubbed her hair and then put her hand in the back of her shirt and rubbed her back slowly. Amberly looked up at Kate, her tears had stopped and were big and admiring. "Can I call you…" She looked over at Jack and Sayid who were dragging the guy outside. They both stopped and looked up at her. "Mom?"

"What?" Kate asked, stumbling slightly with the word. "You want to call me mom?"

"You…you are like my mom." She mumbled with bright pink cheeks. "Daddy loves you, and you love him. And you are going to stay with us right? You are going to marry daddy?"

"Amberly." Jack said, his voice wavering.

"And you love me to?" She finished.

"Amberly…" Kate started and looked at Jack. "I…Jack?"

Jack shrugged. "Whatever makes you happy, Kate."

"Um…Amberly…" Kate said nervously. "I'm not your mother." Amberly nodded, looking down, her cheeks were dark crimson now. "I…I'm not sure I'm mother material that's all. I don't think it would be appropriate right now." She explained gently. Amberly sniffed and nodded. Kate took her chin in her hand and turned the four year olds face to her. "I _do_ love you though. Okay?" Amberly nodded, still embarrassed. She shuffled forward and wrapped herself around Kate.

"I love you to…Kate."

*

"The police took him. I don't know how happy Abigail will be about this." Jack explained to Kate and Sawyer the next day in his office. "But she warned me, that has to stand for something right?"

Kate nodded and so did Sawyer. Kate was perched on Jacks desk, while Jack sat in his office chair, Sawyer lay on the love seat.

Then phone rang loudly. "Jack Shephard." He sighed, answering it. "Oh, who is it?" He rubbed his forehead. "Crap, fine, send her up." He hung up the phone. "Abigail is here." He moaned.

Suddenly Kate had a bundle of nerves in her stomach; she was going to meet the mother of Jacks child, a woman who had had Jack in bed, while she, Kate, had never done so. Kate planted herself on Jacks lap. Jack looked up at her, his eyebrows raised and Kate kissed him gently.

Soon the door swung open and in walked Abigail. Kate took her in quickly and felt like she was back in high school. Abigail looked like the girls Kate hated but wanted to be friends with, she looked like a celebrity. She had on skin tight black leather pants; her hair was in a huge, yet casual chignon, on her torso was a loose, nearly transparent purple top, her black lace bra was visible through it. On her shoulder she wore a vintage Ralph Lauren jean coat.

Kate saw Abigail take in Kate as well, she wore dark jeans, not even skinnys, just old, bleach stained flares, and a dark purple t shirt. Kate knew, that in Abigail's eyes, the roles should be reversed. Kate should be the outsider in this situation, being loathed by Jack, while Abigail should be resting on Jacks lap, making him things he shouldn't in the presence of others.

"Hello!" Sawyer said, springing up from his previously lazy stature, and offering a hand to her. "I'm Sawyer, you must be Abigail! It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance!" He said, in what he must of known was a charming voice, having used it on numerous women in his life as a con man, because Abigail blushed, but only slightly, and offered her hand.

"Sawyer," Jack laughed. "Settle down." Then his voiced turned hard. "What do you need Abigail?"

Abigail sighed and blinked her big blue eyes at Jack. "Who is this?" She gestured to Kate. Kate felt some tension wash off, at least she hadn't asked '_What_ is this?'.

"This is Kate." Jack said bluntly. "My girlfriend, and I would appreciate it if you left her alone and out of custody matters involving Amberly."

"She looks familiar." Abigail said slowly. Jack stiffened slightly.

"Oh?" Kate asked raising her eyebrows, she didn't think Abigail would recognize her at all. She probably didn't even watch the news.

"I saw you on the news…" Abigail said slowly.

_Aw, crap. _Kate thought as Jacks hands tightened ever so slightly on her waist. Abigail turned and looked at Jack. "You are dating a criminal?" She asked, eye brows raised.

"She isn't a criminal." Jack told her calmly. Abigail frowned.

"Yes, she is. Look, I'm not going to tell, Jack. I'm not exactly an innocent person myself. Don't you remember _why_ you won over the rights for Amberly?" She asked in a cool voice. Kate turned and looked at Jack who's face was soft and sorry, instead of the hard cold expression she had been expecting.

"Yeah, I do."

"Good, now, about my father." She started and Jack sighed. "I want you to know that I'm not going bail him out yet. I'm waiting for you to move out of that crap hole you live in now. He won't know where you are. Call me when you move out, I left my number with your secretary."

"What are you going to tell your dad?" Jack asked. "About not bailing him out."

"That I don't have the money." Abigail explained. "He thinks I dropped prostitution, but of course I didn't. I don't trust that idiot farther then I can throw him. Of course he's already paid for school completely, but other things…he'll never pay for an abortion or something." She explained.

"You were going to get an abortion?" Jack exclaimed.

"You are a prostitute?" Sawyer yelped, a little more excited then he was shocked.

"You are going to school?" Kate yelped.

"Simmer down!" Abigail laughed, her laugh was nasal an obnoxious, the noise made Kate want to hit her a little bit. "No, Jack, I just needed an example, yes, Sawyer, I am a prostitute, that's how Jack as my child…"

"Wow, Jack-o!" Sawyer burst out laughing.

"It's from about 500-1000 a night, by the way." She winked at Sawyer who grinned. "and yes, Kate, I'm going to school and get a better job because I want to get visitation rights to be with my daughter."

"But you don't want to take her away? Don't you care about her? She's your daughter!" Kate cried out, not understanding completely. Why wouldn't she just take her daughter back if she could? Didn't she want her?

"No. I love her and I want the best for her, which is Jack. And she makes Jack happy. He deserves _the best_." Kate understood the implication of Abigail's statement.

"And a prostitute is the best?" She growled.

"The best in bed." Abigail snapped back. "You haven't even gotten in his pants, yet, you prude."

"Who says? At least I'm not a little slut." Kate spat.

"I can tell just by how you sit on him, like you are going to crush his…"

"Girls!" Jack exclaimed. Kate and Abigail glared knifes at each other. "Hey…" They didn't even look at him. "Hey!" They both turned to him. "Abigail, one time. ONE TIME, we were together, you can't talk to Kate like that or this isn't going to work out. And, Kate…you…you…well…" He trailed off.

"What?!" Kate asked in alarm. Did Jack really want Kate to…get in his pants…all that bad? Did he agree with Abigail?!

"I just think…we all need to get along here. Abigail, you know where the door is. Sawyer, you should go back to your room." Abigail glared at Kate one more time then stomped out, her leather pants stretching surprisingly easily on her. Sawyer started after her dreamily.

"Can I get her number?" He asked.

"Get out!" Jack exclaimed.

"Fine!" Sawyer barked and rushed out.

Kate then leapt of Jacks lap. "What the hell!" She yelled. "What, the, hell!"

"What?" Jack yelled back.

"You think I'm a prude!"

"No, Kate…" Jack said calmly.

"Yes, yes you do! What is up with you and her? Why did you sleep with that? With THAT. That makes me sick, Jack, that makes me physically sick. That you slept with her, and now you are going out with me. No, just that you had sex with that…that…slut! And the hell did you see her doing that makes her not want to turn me in?" She screamed.

"I cannot believe you! Remember when you basically molested me in this chair?" Jack yelled. "I do not think you are prude, or a slut for that matter. I think we are actually at a pretty healthy sexual level given the circumstances! Why would you let her affect you? A whore, Kate. That women is actually a whore. I mean, sure, sometimes people say 'oh she's such a little whore.', but this time, it's true. And I slept with her along time ago, it was by accident, it just happened. I caught her…" Jack stopped and sighed. "I caught her in a back alley, with a knife. She murdered someone. She said the guy was raping her, but I don't know. She said she was just trying to defend herself, and to her credit, his pants were down. I was just going to give her a ride home. But she explained to me that she was a prostitute, and I just…I don't know. I felt lonely, it was right after me and Sarah split. I needed someone." He told her.

"Jack." Kate sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She came forward and sat back down on his lap, not carefully like she was worried for his privates but not so hard he would think she was trying to make a point. She pulled him close and kissed him gently on the lips, then pulled away and nestled his head under hers. "Jack?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so attracted to criminals?" She laughed.

"That's a good question." Jack chuckled.


	9. Chapter 9: Cabin Fever

Over the next week Kate remained in the house, the idea of being spotted for who she really was again frightened her and Jack. She stayed at home, cleaning, organizing, then cleaning again and organizing again.

Kate felt like she couldn't breath, like her chest was collapsing in on its self and her stomach was just a huge knot of nerves day in and day out. She felt claustrophobic and pressured from some unknown source and that the whole world was coming in around her and crushing her and squeezing the life out of her. There was an invisible weight on her shoulder, her stomach and her heart. Her head felt like it was in a flurry all the time and no amount of deep breaths could calm her racing heart. She wanted to stomp her feet and wiggle her legs to get all the tension out her muscles and scream at the same time. It felt like very little question was targeted to make her feel more pressured and freaked out. She couldn't watch TV when there was an outdoor scene or she'd get confused and not think straight. She felt like she was always on the verge of tears that just wouldn't come out and no amount of huffing, pouting and little sobs could get them to come out.

It was the worst frustration she'd ever felt. Finally one day she couldn't handle it.

"Jack, I need to get outside. Today." Kate said suddenly one morning when Jack was getting ready for work.

"Kate, look, Sayid and I are working on a story for you. Just try and be patience." He said as he scrubbed his face with a towel.

"I need to get outside!" Kate screamed in a high pitched voice. "Damnit, Jack!" Kate said getting frustrated and kicking his cabinet angrily.

"Whoa!" Jack said coming towards her and holding his hands in front of him. "What's up?" His eyebrows were stitched in concern and it made Kate all the more frustrated with him.

"I hate it here!" Kate screamed. Jack jumped back slightly. "I hate this apartment! I hate how unclean you are! I hate sitting here waiting around for a story that will never get me out of jail! I hate playing mommy to your adult baby! I hate acting like I enjoy this stupid situation when I don't!" Kate yelled, tears finally streaming down her face.

She nearly wanted to start laughing with relief. At last being able to scream, to shout and to cry, but it nearly wasn't enough of her. She wanted to throw something at Jack and make him feel as terrible as she did. But not really, she just wanted him to understand and for him to make her hurt go away.

"What?" Jack asked in a weak voice. Hurt was written all over his face but Kate didn't care, it felt nice to have someone else feeling less then good, it provided some kind of sick satisfaction.

"I hate this, Jack!" She slammed her hand down on the counter and then stormed into the bedroom. "I hate the color of this room! I hate how you never put your clothing in the hamper! I hate this stupid sheet!" She picked up the puffy blue sheet, shaking it angrily. Then she threw it down on the bed over and over screaming loudly. "I hate how you can see the hospital from your window!" She banged on the white blinds that were almost always closed, making the navy blue room much darker. "I hate the smell of this apartment! I hate that we share a bed but don't have sex! I hate that you are so old and still live with another guy! I hate that Sawyer is here ruining this! I hate this whole stupid situation! I hate this so much, Jack!" And with that Kate let out a long loud scream, throwing her fists against his bed as Jack stood in his pajamas at the door of the bathroom watching her. When Kate ran out of breath she started to gasp and started to cry harder, but still attempting a loud, stress relieving scream. She finally stopped and fell on the bed and cried.

"You can leave if you want." Jack mumbled. Kate could hear the devastation in his voice and she felt her stomach rip open. She realized she had just thrown the biggest temper tantrum of her whole life and what she had said to Jack. Jack, the amazing man who she loved, who she didn't hate. In fact, half the things she said she hated she really didn't hate. She just had cabin fever. And now she had hurt him, and that hurt her, and how he was going to push her away and how she ruined everything.

But she said more. "This isn't what I want, Jack. I wanted just you and me. No one else." She didn't mean to target his daughter.

"You mean Amberly." Jack mumbled again, head hung.

"Just leave me alone, Jack." Kate sobbed. She needed to cry it out first.

*

Jack came home from work to find an almost empty apartment. Sayid had taken Amberly to her grandmothers, and wasn't back yet. He slowly set his briefcase down, and took of his coat. He kicked his shoes off and scratched Megan behind her huge ears. He glanced into the kitchen and saw it was empty so he headed towards his bedroom. He knocked gently and got no response. He opened the door anyways, ignoring the jumble of nerves in his stomach.

Kate was on the bed her back pressed against the wall, facing forwards. She had her knees pulled against her chest protectively.

"Hey." She said quietly. Jack was somewhat surprised, he didn't think she'd speak first. "Do you wanna talk? Or just kick me out?" She didn't say it in a harsh voice, but it cut Jack like a knife.

"Which ever you prefer." He mumbled looking down, not seeing Kate's head snap towards him in alarm.

"I will…I will pack my things then…" Kate choked, getting up, tears pouring from her eyes already. "I'll be out before…before…d-d-dinner!" She gasped.

"Kate!" Jack said, he came towards her and pulled her in against his chest. Kate put her hands on his ribs and pulled his close. "What's wrong?" He asked, stroking her hair gently. Kate rubbed her face against his chest.

"You don't love me!" She burst out, and Jack smiled a tiny bit. She was just so cute.

"I do, honey, I do love you. Why would you think I don't?" He murmured into her ear, rocking her gently.

"Because…b-because…you want me to leave!"

"What?" Jack asked pulling away to look at her. "I thought _you_ wanted to leave, love."

"Why would I want to leave? I love you!" Kate sobbed loudly. Jack smiled happily.

"From this morning." He said gently, wiping her tears and pushing the hair out of her face. Kate blushed and started crying again.

"I'm sorry, Jack! I'm sorry! I'm such a drama queen! This is just so much pressure! I'm getting cabin fever, I'm scared! I know I must be so awful for you and…and…and…" Kate saw the look on Jack's face and started crying harder. "I'll try to be better, Jack! I do love you! I'm just scared!" She pushed her self against him and Jack wrapped his arms around, rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head.

"Kate…Kate…" Jack murmured. "It's fine, you are not awful at all. In fact you are wonderful, and having you here makes it so much easier on me. I love you, and I want to you be to here with me. I understand that you are stressed out, and you are scared. That is okay. Just…next time…try to say…such…ah…hateful things and just talk to me about it."

"I'm sorry about that." Kate told him, looking up at him, her tears subsiding considerably. "I didn't mean them, you know that. I love Amberly, and I love you." Kate leaned up and kissed him tenderly. Jack smiled softly and kissed her back just as gently. "Mmm." Kate moaned. She pulled on Jack's sleeves and he lowered her onto the bed, pushing her into the blankets. He ran his nose down her collar bone and Kate sighed softly, rubbing her hands along his neck.

"Where is Sayid?" He asked, sitting up.

"Excuse me?!" Kate asked, eyes wide.

"No!" Jack exclaimed and then started to laugh. "No…no…will he be home soon?" He asked, Kate giggling as well.

"No, he said he wanted to give us some privacy. He went to visit Sawyer, I think they are going to stop by Hurley's place." Kate paused. "Why?" She asked her eyes lighting up.

"I'm loud, and if you weren't before now, you will be tonight."


	10. Chapter 10: Lies

Kate woke up, she rolled over and beamed up at Jack. He was sitting awake, reading a book. Jack looked down and smiled down at her sweetly then wrapped an arm around her and pulled her up easily, against his chest and kissed her. Kate smiled against his lips.

"So, how was it for you?" Jack asked bashfully.

"As if you need to ask." Kate said seductively, causing Jack to blush. She kissed his red cheek. "How was it for _you_?" She frowned nervously.

"As if you need to ask." Jack repeated and Kate grinned up at him happily. She snuggled into the crook in his neck and Jack played with the ends of her hairs. "We better get dressed. Amberly will be home soon." He said into her hair. Kate shook her head into Jack's neck.

"No…" She mumbled. Jack chuckled and continued to play with hair, enjoying the peaceful moment between them. Jack finally coaxed Kate to get out of bed and get dressed with him. They went into the kitchen and found Hurley and Sayid sitting there. This was the first time Jack had seen Hurley since he had found out Sawyer is sick. Jack smiled at Hurley.

"How are you doing, man?" Jack asked. Hurley shrugged. "How was it last night? Did you guys see him after dropping off Amberly?" Hurley nodded. "How was it?"

"It was fine." Hurley stated bluntly. "Where's Kate?" He asked.

"I think she's in the bathroom." Jack said. Jack pulled some cereal out of the cupboard. "Kate?" Jack called. "Do you want anything to eat?" Kate didn't answer and Jack shared a concerned glance with Sayid and Hurley. "Kate?" Jack called again. He ran to his room when Kate didn't answer. He opened the door and saw Kate standing in the bathroom, blood all over her hands, glass sticking out of them. She looked up and there were tears all over face and in her eyes. "Oh, Kate." He said coming towards her. "What happened, Sweetheart?" Jack saw that the small glass ornament on his sink was gone and he saw some broken pieces on the ground.

"I'm sorry." Kate choked out. Jack wrapped his arms around her slender waist and led her out the bathroom, careful of the glass. He led her into the kitchen.

"Oh, geez." Hurley said when he saw her and jumped up to make room for her to sit down. "What happened?" Sayid ran to the cupboard and pulled out the first aid as Jack was gingerly stroking Kate's hair and whispering into her ears, stroking her hair, basically attempting to calm her down.

Sayid brought the kit to Jack who poured some cleaning alcohol on her cuts, making Kate gasp. He then took tweezers and gently pulled the glass out. "I don't think she'll need stitches, and they won't get infected." He took out some Band-Aids and placed them over the cuts, as none of them were bleeding too badly. He then wrapped his arms around Kate and pulled her against his chest. "What happened, Kate?" He asked, rubbing her back in small, soothing circles.

"I was just looking at it, and I saw…well I saw it was given to you from Abigail, and I was shocked I dropped it. I tried to clean it up…but I was…I guess I was so upset it'd didn't really work."

Abigail had given a small, glass ornament of a man flying a kite with a little boy a few days after giving Amberly to him, she never said why, but Jack thought it was a thank you for taking on Amberly. She had had "to Jack" engraved on the bottom and "from Abigail" engraved on the bottom. Jack explained this story to Kate who sniffled into his neck. Hurley and Sayid watched them awkwardly from the counter.

Finally, Kate had calmed down a fair bit but her hands still shook a slight bit. There was a rap at the door and Hurley went to answer it and Amberly burst in. She ran from room to room calling Sawyers name.

She then burst into the kitchen and looked furiously at Jack. "Where is he?" She demanded. Jack started at his daughter blankly. "Where is he? Where is he? Where is he? Where is he? Where is he? Where is he?" She screamed throwing herself on the ground screaming and crying. Jack stood up with a sigh and scooped Amberly up off the floor and cradled her in his arms, sitting back down at the table, soon her shaking subsided and she whimpered into Jack's shoulder and drifted off. Jack smiled at Kate who was looking at him seriously.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I need out of here, Jack. You need to put whatever plan you have into action soon." She told him. She went around the side of the table and took Amberly from him and cradled her small body against her own.

"How about we go out for lunch? And we can explain?" Sayid suggested. Jack looked at Kate who was looking at Amberly lovingly, contemplating. She gave Amberly back to Jack and went into the bedroom. She came back out ten minutes later, wearing an elaborate disguise. She had on large, black Ray Bans, Jack's big blue t shirt, with her own tight fitting black jacket. She wore a New York Lakers baseball hat with hair tucked under it. If Kate were to go out in public she was to be well disguised and not to speak to anyone, almost acting handicapped.

The five went down to Jacks car and drove to a nearby restaurant. They pulled up and climbed out, entering the restaurant, being seated immediately, without a wait. Kate sat down next to Jack in the booth, Amberly on Jack's lap, now awake and calm. Kate kept her sunglasses on. Hurley and Sayid shared a booth against a wooden and beaten up looking wall behind them.

"Explain." Kate muttered. The waitress came over and took their orders and when she asked Kate, Kate simply flinched and looked away, Jack ordered for her. The waitress left.

"We were thinking about making you mentally insane." Jack explained in a low voice. He now realized why Sayid had deiced they go into a public place, preventing Kate from making a scene and giving her time to think it over. "There is an illness that comes and goes over time, called a panic disorder. If we can appeal to a jury you had this illness then you could easily be let off. First you need to turn yourself in though. We were thinking you should do that…" He glanced at Sayid who nodded. "Like, next week."


	11. Chapter 11: Next Week

Kate slammed the door shut and started at Jack. Jack started back at Kate. They were back from dinner, which went by uneventfully, other than Jack explaining to Kate she had to turn herself in.

"What if I get a death sentence, Jack? Then what?"

"You won't, Kate." Jack said. "I can be the doctor who tests you."

"They won't let you. It's called being biased." Jack rolled his eyes at this. "Don't do that!" Kate ordered. "It's my life we are playing with here, Jack!"

"We aren't playing with it, Kate! Don't you think I've thought this through!? Don't you trust me?!" He demanded.

"Oh, so that's how it is, is it?" Kate asked, she crossed her arms in front of her chest and started at Jack. "You just immediately assume I don't trust you?" Jack's frown lifted slightly. "Jack! I am a criminal! Do you not understand that? I am on the run from the law! From a _death sentence_! I could have run anywhere and I ran to you! Of course I trust you! I am disgusted you would _ever_ even question that!" She screamed. Jack came forward. Kate stepped away. "No." She warned. "Don't touch me. I don't want you touching me. Since Amberly is staying at Hurley's with Sayid tonight, I will sleep on the couch."

"Kate," Jack said. "please, listen to me. I've thought this through, I can pull strings, Kate, and the hospital is so understaffed I could easily change the report. Anything." He held out one hand to her. "Please?" He held out both his arms to her. "I need to do this for you."

"Why?" Kate asked.

"Because I need to be with you."

*

Kate stood in the kitchen with Jack and Sayid. Amberly was at her Grandmothers again. "So, this is it." Kate said slowly. Jack nodded. Sayid started solemnly at Kate.

"You don't have to do this, Kate." Sayid reminded.

"I want to." Kate looked at Jack.

She had thought long and hard about what she wanted to do. Run? Run from Sayid, Sawyer, Amberly, Hurley? Run from Jack? Stay at Jack's? Hide for the rest of her life? Risk winding Amberly in social services and Jack in jail for assisting a criminal? Or turn herself in? Clear her name, or get a life sentence, or maybe even get a death sentence? Unlike many things in Kate's life, the choice was clear. For once in her life, she had to do something to protect the ones she loves, not just herself. She was to turn herself in. This morning.

She had not slept on the couch the night, about half a week ago, that her and Jack had fought. She gone to bed with him again, this time better than the last, which she hadn't thought was possible. Last night however, she did not sleep, she lay awake in bed, and she knew Jack wasn't sleeping either. He tossed and turned and she wondered if he was as nervous as she was. As she is.

"You're going to have to go in alone." Jack told her. Kate nodded. "I wish I could go with you."

"You know you can't. They'll question you, Jack. You can't be involved with this! You can't risk it."

This particular fight had occurred a couple of times. Kate was to go to the police station and turn herself in alone. Jack was to remain 'oblivious' of the case until it appeared in the news paper delivered to his doorstep, and no time otherwise. That's when he would step in, and the master plan would be flowing. Jack kept reminding her and asking her if he could with her, be with her and support her. Kate thought he knew she was going to cry when she did it. She wondered if he was worried she'd run.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Jack whispered. He cleared his throat. "Sayid, can we have some privacy?" He asked.

Sayid nodded. "Sure." He left quickly.

Jack stood in front of Kate and smiled. Kate smiled, and she could practically feel her tear ducts open and soon her eyes were twinkling with tears. "Oh, Jack." She said and stepped up to him. She pressed against him and he held her close. "I'm scared." She said.

"Don't be. You're going to be fine." He whispered into her hair. Kate nodded. "I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you to. More than anything in this world, or the next." She told him, tears were on her face. "Don't let them kill me, Jack!" She sobbed. "I don't want to die. Oh, god, Jack!" She crumbled against him, suddenly loosing it. "Jack!" She sobbed. Jack pulled her tighter against him. She could feel his tear drops on her head.

"You aren't going to die, Kate. I won't let it happen. You can do this. I just know…Kate…I just know, you are going to make it." Jack told her. Kate nodded and sniffled. Tears were still slowly trailing out of her eyes, like rain drops on a car window. He bent down and kissed her, hard and passionately. "I will always protect you."

*

Kate took several busses to get to the police station across town. She decided that if she went to the local station, they might make the connection between her and Jack. It was risky enough turning herself in the same city. If asked why she was in Washington, she was just going to say that she thought it might be the last place people would look for her. Why would the feds look for her in a place full of them?

She sat on a local park bench, mustering up her courage before turning herself in. Her heart beat like a drum, and her head was twirling. Every voice in her head was screaming at her to run, to take off, protect herself. But one voice stood out. Her heart was screaming. "He will protect you."

Kate finally got up and walked into the station. It smelt like Lysol and coffee. There was a big front desk and a sitting lounge. A man and a teenage girl sat there, quietly filling out forms. The girl's eyes were almost as red and puffy as Kate's. She walked to the front desk, which had bullet proof glass around it, protecting anyone behind it. There was a small voice box to speak into, and a window. She knocked on it gently and the man sitting there jumped slightly and he looked up at her.

"How may I help you, my dear?" He asked gently, his handlebar moustache wiggled. He looked so concerned.

"I'd like…to turn my….self in." Kate sputtered, into the voice box. She was horrified to find her tears streaming down her face once more. Kate almost felt bad that she had to make a man who seemed very nice, lock her up.

The man started at her and Kate looked back at him. She was sure she looked pathetic. She sniffed her runny nose in and looked at the girl and her father who were both watching her warily. "I'm sorry." She said. She looked back at the man who was holding a tissue to her through a small window in the glass.

"What is your name?" He didn't sound so sweet and gentle anymore. He sounded like a police officer, and less like your favorite uncle.

"Kate Austen." She blew her nose.


	12. Chapter 12: Extra Extra

Kate sat in the small cell. She had been put in hand cuffs and led back into the cell. She was locked in and wasn't even offered a phone call. Kate had stopped crying, and was now laying on the cot, starting at the roof. It had a stain on it. Kate didn't want to think about what it was.

The door to the cell hall opened. Kate didn't get up, nor did she even glance that way. Two people stood outside her cell.

"Ms. Austen?" A voice asked.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Will you look at me when I'm speaking to you?" The man snapped. Kate sat up and saw a man and woman standing at her door. Both were native, the man tall, and the woman short. She had her hair pulled into a tight bun and the man wore a hat. They both had strict faces. "Thank you, you can call me Mr. Jacob, and this is Mrs. Mabe." He informed. Kate noticed Mrs. Mabe had a brown paper folder under her arm. "The man you spoke to earlier, is Mr. Smith." Kate smiled softly.

"He is nice." She whispered.

"Yes, he is. He has treated you very well and we expect the same from you." Mr. Jacob told her. Kate nodded politely. "Now, I hear you are here to turn yourself in?" He asked. Kate nodded again. "Why is that?"

"I need a lawyer." She said. This was something her and Jack had discussed. He would find her a lawyer.

"Excuse me?" He snarled.

"I have the right to remain silent." She whispered.

"You really think we need more evidence against you, Austen?" Mr. Jacobs snarled. "You are busted, lady, screwed. I don't even get why you showed up here. There is no way you can win this case. It's a lethal injection for you, sweetheart." Kate froze with fear. "

"Hey." Mrs. Mabe warned under her breath. "Take it easy."

Mr. Jacobs rolled his eyes. "You are defending the fugitive? The girl who blew up her daddy?"

"No, I'm not defending her. I'm protecting you from getting suspended for harassing a prisoner. It can happen and don't doubt it will. I'll take it from here, Herman." She snarled his name. Herman Jacobs left, his walk was cocky and aggravated. "So, you do need for us to get you a lawyer?"

Kate nodded. _But not really. _She thought.

"Okay, I'll get on that." She opened the folder and flipped a few pages in and made a small note. She then turned to leave. "Oh, wait, I forgot." She turned around. "By the way, the media has been alerted of you turning yourself in, and the government to. Your lawyer will fill you in on the details. But the dates of the trails haven't been set yet."

"Trails?" Kate asked.

"Yes, one for a bank robbery in New Mexico, another for the death of a Tom Brennan in Iowa, and the last for the death of Wayne Austen." Mrs. Mabe explained and Kate felt a sinking feeling in her chest. She had planned for this. How did she not know this? She would never make it. Three trials?

"How many people are suing me?" She whispered. "Just the states?"

Mrs. Mabe reached into the folder under her arm. "When Mrs. Austen passed on from breast cancer the state government of Iowa took it upon itself to sue you for the murder. A Mrs. Rachel Brennan is also suing you for the death of her husband and father of her child. And the state of New Mexico is suing as well." She explained. Kate buried her face in hands, she felt a new wave of tears come over her. "You are in some hot water, Austen." Kate heard her shoes clicking on the way out.

"Wait!" Kate called. Mrs. Mabe turned around. "Why isn't the New Mexico bank suing me?" She asked.

Mrs. Mabe opened the folder once more. She waited a few moments as she read and then closed her folder again. "Because after questioning the witnesses at the scene, they found you apparently protected some of them, which is something the company appreciates. They dropped charges." Mrs. Mabe finally exited.

Kate didn't even have the energy to cry. Jack would never be able to afford a lawyer skilled enough to keep her off death row from three different cases. She was grateful that the bank dropped their charges though. But it didn't matter. Kate was at the end of her run and she knew it. Jack wouldn't help her out this time. It was to much and she knew it. Kate was going to die.

Kate woke up to someone banging on her cell door. She sat up groggily and looked at the people surrounding her cell. There was Mrs. Mabe, Mr. Jacob and a another man. The other man was short, balding and round. He wore jeans and a Hawaiian t-shirt.

Mrs. Mabe spoke first. "Ms. Austen, this is your lawyer, provided and paid for by the state, Mr. Lowize." She explained.

"Actually, it's Mr. _La-ow_-zie. Not low." Mr. Louzie explained. Kate raised her eyebrows. Oh boy. "I didn't know they had cells right in the local stations." He mused.

"Um." Kate said.

Mr. Louzie jumped like he just realized Kate was there. "Why, hello!" He stuck his arm through the bar to shake her hand. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Kate." Kate stayed where she was, starting at the man. _He_ was her lawyer?

"Shake his hand, stop being so rude!" Mr. Jacobs slammed on the door. Kate stretched forward and shook his hand. Mr. Jacobs shook his head disapprovingly at Kate. "We'll leave you to alone to share details." They left.

"What an alarming man." Mr. Louzie laughed goodheartedly. He reached down and opened his briefcase and handed Kate the day's newspaper. Kate saw her mug shot across the front page, headline reading "Austen Caught!" She was about to start reading when Louzie took it back and read it out loud to her. "_Kate Austen a long time on the run fugitive and a survivor of Oceanic Flight 815 in now custody after turning herself in yesterday. Austen is being charged for blowing up her father, Wayne Austen in the state of Iowa several years ago. Her mother had been suing her but since passing on due to breast cancer the state of Iowa now dealing with charges. The state of New Mexico is suing as well for a bank robbery, however, the bank itself is not pressing charges and no statement has yet been released on the matter. And a now widowed Rachel Brennan is pressing charges against Austen for killing her husband, Tom Brennan. No dates involving Austen's trails or possible punishments have yet been released. Turn to page A2 for more on this story._"

Kate didn't want to hear anymore but Louzie turned pages anyways. "_Austen boarded Oceanic Flight 815 in September some time ago from Australia, going to L.A. As we all know that plane crashed on a deserted island several miles off course. Austen had few injuries unlike the marshal who had apprehended her in Sydney, where she was hiding. The marshal was shot with his own gun to be put out of misery. Austen was not the one who fired the pistol. The marshal did not survive due to a large piece of shrapnel in his side. After several months on the island rescue came, from Oceanic, the company who crashed them there in the first place. Kate went under the name Susan Smith, a college student recently graduated, after finishing her Bachelor of Arts. Once the boat docked in New Orleans it was sometime before they realized who Susan Smith really was, and by that time Austen was long gone. For the first few months after the crash the survivors were swamped with media attention, especially answering questions about Austen. However many people refused to comment on the situation, the most ever found out was from Claire Littleton, who gave birth to her son, Aaron, on the island. She stated. "…Kate helped me deliver Aaron while Jack [The spinal surgeon who was also on the plane. It has been rumored Kate and him were involved romantically.] was busy saving Boone [Boone Rutherford died due to complications from a fall he took trying to contact rescue.], it hadn't been for Kate, I would have died to. Aaron might not be here. Kate may have committed a crime, but she is not a murder. Where ever you are, Kate, I hope the best for you…" Littleton was followed by feds for two months afterwards, hoping Austen would go to Littleton for refuge. She never did."_

Louzie took a breath. Kate was nearly tears at hearing what Claire had said for her. She was going to write a thank you letter the first chance she got, if she got a chance. _"Jack Shephard, a 40 something spinal surgeon was also on the plane. It has long been agreed that Kate and Jack had somewhat of a romance, but another man by the name of James Ford has stepped up and denied allegations, he claimed that they had never had anything, and that Austen was never officially involved with anyone on the island. Whether this statement was made to protect Shephard from the feds or because Ford also felt for Austen is debatable. Other than those comments there was very little information of Austen or any of the survivors for some time. Until now. Austen peacefully and willingly turned herself into a police station yesterday. Coincidentally, in the same town Jack Shephard and Sayid Jarrah, another survivor, both currently residence in. Whether Shephard or Jarrah have been in contact with Austen is still unknown." _Louzie stopped reading and looked up at Kate who had tears running down her face. "Well?" He asked.

"Jack lives here?" Kate whispered. "Jack lives here?!" She exclaimed. Her tears were due to the article, all of it. She was simply faking it. "I want to see him. Please, let me see him!" She begged. Louzie shook his head.

"I don't need him getting up on the stand when he's in love with you."

"He doesn't love me." Kate whispered.

"And why would you say that?" Louzie asked.

"Because, he would have helped me." She whispered again. "He would have come and found me and saved me." She didn't dare look up at him, fearing she would give herself away. "I just need to see him." This wasn't a lie. Every piece of her ached for him. She wanted to lay in his arms and feel safe again, like after the first time they had made love, it was the warmest, safest, coziest place on earth. She had never felt more loved there than any other time. She wanted to rewind time and pause it in that moment.

"Maybe he'll contact you." Louzie said. Kate nodded her head feebly. "I need to you to tell me your story, Austen. All of it." He explained. Kate nodded. She looked up but there was a knock at the door and it opened.

Mr. Jacobs walked in and behind him was none other than Jack.

"Jack!" Kate sobbed, she stumbled up and walked to the door. Jack beamed at her but stood a distance away. Kate gripped the bars tightly and gazed at him fondly. "How did you find me?" She whispered.

"The news paper. I've gone to every station in the city since I saw it. I had to see you." Jack explained. He took a cautious step forward, and glanced at Louzie. He took a few more steps forward and gently touched her cheek. Kate knelt into his hand.

"She was asking for you." Louzie said. Jack looked over at him. "She wanted to see and then you just turned up. Sounds like the stars are shining on you today." Jack started at Louzie. "I love horoscopes." He explained. Jack turned away.

"I'm going to get you out of here." Jack told her. Kate nodded. "I'm going to get you a lawyer and I'm going to get you out of here." He whispered to her.

"Excuse me?" Louzie said. "I am her lawyer."

Jack was genuinely surprised. "You are?"

"Who did you think I was?" Louzie demanded, hurt.

"A greeter from the Hawaiian airport." Jack looked pointedly at his shirt. Louzie puffed out his chest.

"This is designer, it's from New York." He defended.

"Yeah, and I'm a monkeys uncle." Jack snorted. "Your services won't be need any longer. I am getting the best lawyer money can buy. Someone who dresses for success, not second rate surfing classes."

Just was Louzie was about retort Kate stepped in. "No, Jack!" She said. Jack turned to her and became a softer man suddenly. He was rubbing her face and brushing away her still falling tears. "It's too much, Jack. We cannot do it. It's too much this time…I have to make it through three trials." Her eyes bore into Jacks, trying to communicate to him that she was being serious. "I can't ask for you to do this. You can't. I don't care what we said…" She paused. "On the island. All of that's history now. All of it. Things have changed." She stepped away from. It felt like pulling apart two huge magnets. She was drawn to him. She just wanted to fall through the bars and back into his arms but she knew she couldn't. She had to protect him, he couldn't do this. "You can't do this."

"Kate…" Jack trailed off and Kate suddenly knew that Jack knew she was serious. She wasn't acting. "I don't care. I'm going to save you and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Mr. Jacobs laughed from the desk he was sitting on. "Oh yes, there is. She can refuse to use the lawyer you get her."

Jack looked back from Mr. Jacobs back to Kate. "Kate…don't…Kate, I…you mean to much to me. Please, Kate, for me. At least let me try." Jack started at her, his eyes staring intensely into hers. He held out his hand to her. "Please, baby?" Kate started at him and then she looked back to the news paper.

Sayid, Sawyer, Hurley, Jack, Claire, and who knows who else were behind her on this one. Even Abigail, was behind her. Kate took a deep breath and mustered up all her courage and made her choice. She reached out and grabbed Jacks hand.


	13. Chapter 13: Beep

Kate was alone in her cell again. Everyone had left hours ago. She was curled up, lying on her side. It wasn't too cold in the cell, but cold enough to cause some discomfort. She couldn't sleep anyways. She was still so terrified. But she attemepted to push through it. She imagined Jack laying there with her, holding her hand.

*

Jack walked into Sawyers hospital room a day or so later, Amberly was back in his office with Sayid. Sawyer was sleeping, his chest rising and falling slowly. Jack watched him for a few moments, wondering if he should bother waking him. He walked to the window and looked out into the parking lot, watching people bustle about, doing their business, probably pretty care free.

Jack hadn't been interrogated about his involvement with Kate, yet, anyways. He could hear the nurses and other doctor's talk about it quietly behind their newspapers and clipboards. He couldn't help but wonder what they were saying. Did they say that he was still in love with her? Or that he didn't care about her, that she was nothing to him. The hopeful nurses who patted their eyelashes dopily at him probably hoped he didn't feel anything for Kate.

"Dr. Shephard?" Someone asked. Jack jumped and turned around. Doctor Yang was standing in the doorway, watching Jack. "What are you doing in here?" He asked suspiciously. He was an old Korean doctor who had worked here for much longer then Jack had ever. "Do you know Mr. Ford?"

"Yes," Jack explained quickly. "I was waiting for him to wake up. Do you know when he will?" He asked.

Dr. Yang shook his head. "Not for a while, I'm sorry. I was just about to take him into prep for his sugery." Jack felt the blood drain from his body.

"He is still getting the operation?" Jack asked in surprised.

"You know that's confidential information." Yang snapped as he unhooked Sawyer, ready to wheel him out of the room. He glanced back up at Jacks devastated face. "I'll let you know when he is out of surgery." With that he wheeled Sawyer out of the room.

Jack began the walk back to his office. He had spoken with Sawyer about the surgery, told Sawyer that he needed to talk to his doctor. Had he? Did he have cancerous cells or was it only a tumor? Why wasn't Sawyer telling him? Was Sawyer going to die and that's why he wasn't telling? Jack prayed that wasn't the case and Sawyer was simply as irresponsible as he had always been.

Lately, he been feeling especially down. He missed Kate profoundly; her smell and her laugh and her kiss. He ached for her. He was also scared to death that she wouldn't make it out of this trail, but he wouldn't rest until he was with her. Whatever it took, but he of all people knew that sometimes giving something your all wasn't good enough. Not mention the letters of eviction were coming more frequently and more urgently in the mail. He and Sayid always put them aside, as if they never got them, when really they were just one more thing nagging at the back of their heads. Jack had been waiting for the moment a lawyer would call and say Abigail wanted custody of Amberly again. But he tried to ignore it. Abigail was still in school and she wouldn't be able to get custody soon, not until she finished. He still had time with his girl. And then there was Sawyer. Jack didn't even want to think about that.

He reached his office and stepped in. Sayid was sitting in his desk while Amberly was playing with a doll on the couch.

"Daddy!" She giggled and ran to greet him. He scooped her up when she reached him. "Kiss!" She demanded and Jack kissed her hard on the head. "Where were you?" She asked, cuddling against him. He sat down on the couch, Amberly perched on his lap. Jack looked at Sayid who was watching him anxiously.

"I went to visit Sawyer." Jack explained to her.

Amberly gasped. "I want to see him!" She demanded.

"Amberly, hush." Jack told her sternly, a voice he rarely used with her. He didn't like the sound of it, telling off his daughter.

"How is he?" Sayids voice quivered.

"Well, not good." Jack explained. "He's going into surgery today. I didn't get to talk to him." Jack watched as Sayid went from nervous to petrified. "I'm sure he'll be fine." Jack assured. "His doctor told me he would notify me when the operation was over." He put down Amberly and started to put her poufy pink jacket on. Sayid handed Jack his trench coat and pulled on his own jacket. Jack held the door open for Sayid and took Amberlys hand, ready to go home. Jack and Sayid walked slowly down the hall, Amberly holding them with her small legs. "Besides, I need to find a lawyer for Kate." Jack explained. "It's not going to help if I'm worrying myself sick over Sawyer."

Sayid sighed quietly, but Jack heard it. He looked up at Sayid, eyebrows furrowed. "Jack…" Sayid started. "Do we have enough money for this?" Jack looked away from him and focused a head of them. "I'm just wondering if we can afford a lawyer to take care of Kate, that's all." Sayid explained. Jack stopped and looked at Sayid, a hard expression on his face.

"What are you saying, Sayid?" Jack snapped.

Sayid glared back at Jack. "I'm saying we are this close," He held up his hand, his index finger and thumb were almost touching. His hand was quivering. "to being evicted. The hospital is shutting down, I don't get paid nearly enough to support you, me, Megan and Amberly. We need a lawyer for Kate, a lawyer to keep Abigail from taking Amberly from us, and who knows where Sawyer might end up." Sayid growled.

Jack stepped closer to him, he let go of Amberly, who he felt grab onto his coat. "So, what's your solution? We put Megan to sleep, let Kate hang, and let Abigail take Amberly so that you have a place to sleep at night? No thanks, Sayid. I love all three of those guys, and believe it or not I _do _actually care about what happens to Sawyer. So, if that's what you want, I suggest you bow out now."

He stared hard at Jack. "I cannot believe you would even suggest I leave. I was going to suggest we enlist in some outside help."

Jack didn't falter. "Meaning?"

Sayid smirked. "I can think of a huge list of people who pitch in for Kate and give us a home." He began to walk away.

Jack looked intently after Sayid. He scooped up Amberly who looked completely confused and followed him briskly. "What…what are you suggesting?"

Sayid kept walking, exiting into the parking lot. "I'm suggesting we call up everyone we can think of. Claire, Hurley, Sun, Jin, John, Michael, Desmond, anyone Jack. We ask them for help." He opened the door and sat in the car, waiting for Jack to get it. Jack buckled Amberly into her car seat in the back and joined Sayid in front on the driver's side. Jack started the car, they drove the short way home in silence.

Back in the apartment Sayid and Jack stood together as Amberly ran off into the kitchen to eat. "What if they don't want to help?" Jack asked nervously. Sayid glanced towards the phone and Jack followed to gaze. The answering machine was blinking brightly. Sayid went over and pressed the button.

"You have, ten new messages." The voice said.

And Jack felt something in his stomach. The little flame of hope that had been ready to flicker out, burnt a little harder.

Sayid walked over and pressed the play button on the machine. The voice announced. "First new message." Then a Hurley's voice filled the apartment and Amberly toddled out of the kitchen looking for him.

"Hey guys. Kate turned herself in? What's going on? I'm worried about her. Call me back right away."

_Beeeeep_.

"Second new message."

This time the voice belonged to a woman. She had a thick Australian accent. "Jack? Sayid? I guess you're not at home…Look, it's me Claire. Please pick up if your home! I need to talk to you, I just heard about Kate. What on earth is going on up there? Here's my number…do you have it? I have yours…obviously…do you have pen and paper?....61-876-7765. Okay? Call me soon."

"Do we still have her number?" Sayid asked Jack.

_Beeeeep_.

Jack nodded. "I think we have everyone's numbers."

"Third new message."

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" Desmond's voice roared over the machine. "Are you trying to get her killed? Call me back. Its Desmond by the way. 44-941-1416. Honestly…"

"Fourth new message."

_Beeeeep._

"Hello? Jack? Sayid?" Jack sighed. It was Locke. Sayid smirked at him. "It's John. I just got the news paper. Do you guys still have my number? I know we all exchanged numbers on the boat after the rescue…Look, call me back. I'm concerned."

"Fifth new message."

_Beeeeep._

"Jack! Sayid! What is going on? Its Sun and Jin. Call us back soon!"

"Sixth new message."

_Beeeeep._

"Jack? It's your Aunt Susanne. Is this the same Kate you told me about? What on earth do you think you're doing with her? Is Amberly okay? Call me."

"Seventh new message."

_Beeeeep._

"Hey, guys. It's Michael. We need to talk about this. Call me."

"Eighth new message."

_Beeeeep._

"Jack? Sayid? Where are you guys?! Call me back! If you don't call me soon I'm just going to come over. Oh…are you the hospital? With Sawyer? Dude, I'm really worried about them. What is going on? Let me in on this! After all we've been through, don't you trust me?" Hurley demanded.

"Ninth new message."

_Beeeeep._

"Jack?" Jack's head popped up. It was Juliet. Things hadn't ended magically between them on the island. It took some time to convince everyone to come and aboard the helicopter with them. Daniel, one of their rescuers along with Charlotte and Miles had spent a few days with them explaining who they were their intentions. Eventually they had all boarded the helicopter and they took them to the freighter and back home. During their time on the freighter Juliet had subtly suggested that Jack and her should pursue whatever feelings that for each other. Jack's heart however, belonged to Kate and he politely turned Juliet down. "It's Juliet…look…I know things aren't great between us but I want to help…call me back okay?"

"Tenth new message."

_Beeeeeep_.

"JACK SHEPHARD CALL ME!" Susanna yelled.

"No new messages."

Jack looked at Sayid and Sayid looked at Jack. "Well?" Sayid asked, smiling. "We better get on it. I'll get them booking plane tickets today." He told Jack. "You call Hurley." Jack studied Sayid's face. "We are going to need a place to hold all these people." Sayid explained. "Hurley's place is huge." He smiled wider and Jack grinned back at him.


	14. Chapter 14: Win

That weekend Jack sat in a perfectly room temperate waiting room, waiting to meet Kate's lawyer. He saw in a suit, in a slippery leather chair, while a pretty receptionist clicked sharply away at a Mac computer, her back perfect straight, and chin out. The office was very spiffy. It had deep brown wood floors, and an orangey tint to the walls. The furniture was a little blue that contrasted nicely. Colorful flowers arrangements were positioned strategically around the room. Jack waited patiently for his lawyer. Suddenly, a man came down the long stretch of hall, numerous doors on either side of the walls.

"Jack Shephard?" He asked. Jack stood up and flattened his tie. The man walked towards him and Jack walked to meet him halfway. The man was thin, but his height made up for it. His brown hair was slicked back stylishly, he was slightly balding on his forehead. He had a long beak nose, dark, dark brown eye, with thin lips. He offered his hand to Jack. It was big. "I'm Victor Yamal. It's nice to meet you." He shook Jack's hand. "Please, let's go talk in my office." He led Jack into his office which was also, very nicely decorated.

Jack sat down on the other side of Victors desk. "Thank you for meeting me on such short notice." Jack said.

Victor nodded and pulled out a file. Jack saw it had Kate's name on it. "Well," Victor said, opening the file carefully. "when I heard about your case I could hardly say no. Every lawyer in the country would kill for this opportunity." He said looking up at Jack.

Jack frowned. "But you took it because you can win it right? Not because you want something fancy on your résumé?"

Victor smirked and leaned forward to Jack, Jack leaned forward immediately. "Jack, not only will I win this case, but I will have that jury blaming the plaintiff for what she did." This made Jack smiled at him. "Now, Jack, tell me, did she or didn't she do it?" Jack looked away from him quickly. "That's a yes then." Jack didn't look up.

"What if…what if she has panic disorder?" Jack suggested quietly.

"What?" Victor asked, leaning forward slightly as well.

"Panic disorder. It forces someone to basically do something they normally wouldn't it's pretty uncontrollable. Couldn't that get her off? Couldn't that…save her?" Jack pleaded, looking up at him, now desperate.

"Yes, it could." Victor said and Jack beamed at him. "What if she doesn't have it?" Jack faded. "You aren't going to get up there. You are in love with her, you aren't speaking."

Jack frowned. "What if the judge makes me."

Victor scoffed. "The judge can't _make_ you do anything. It is your government given right, Jack."

Jack nodded and didn't say anything. "Our friends are coming." He says after a few moments, looking down. "From the crash. They all want to help." He looked up at Victor and jumped in surprise. Victor had a giant, twisted grin on his face. "What?" Jack asked hesitantly.

Victor slowly directed his eyes to Jack. "We are going to win this case, my friend."

**Okay guys! That is all I can update for now untill Semptember!!:( Oh no! But after you review you can run on over to my profile and read the previews I have for when I get back!! Drunk Love is already completed so no long waiting for updates!!!!!! Thanks sooo much guys!:D**


End file.
